


Inexistente

by EvaNikiforov



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: #OlimpiadasYoI2020, AU, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2021-02-22 03:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 30,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22275547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaNikiforov/pseuds/EvaNikiforov
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki siempre se ha sentido diferente a los demás. Siempre ha sido el chico víctima de bullying, aislado y despreciado incluso por su propia familia. Ya no tiene ningún animo de vivir. Sin embargo, su vida cambiará cuando un extraño chico llegue a su vida y le ofrezca aquello que tanto ha anhelado. Pero hay personas que no son lo que aparentan ser. La felicidad que tanto anhela podría convertirse en su perdición total. ¿Qué estará dispuesto a hacer para dejar de ser el chico inexistente?
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin & Katsuki Yuuri





	1. Cuenta regresiva

**Año** **2015**

Su ansiedad aumentaba conforme los segundos transcurrían.

Movía sus manos incesablemente, realizando movimientos totalmente al azar, era prensa de los pensamientos que se arremolinaban en su mente y golpeaban su conciencia.

No podía evitar pensar en todas aquellas personas que siempre lo vieron como un bufón, como una burla, como un inocente y estúpido chico manipulable. Todos ellos estaban a punto de conocer su verdadera naturaleza.

Siempre tener que disculparse por los errores de otros, siempre ver por los demás antes que por él, una enseñanza absurda que sus padres le inculcaron. Aquella enseñanza iría mejor con un esclavo.

_¡¿Por qué la vida de los demás era más valiosa que la suya?!_

Una pregunta extraída de la locura que jamás tendría una respuesta.

La oscuridad de su habitación destrozada no era tan intensa como la oscuridad de la noche.

La penumbra que penetraba las cortinas le invitaba a salir de sus cuatro paredes impregnada de sentimientos y experiencias que marcaron su existencia.

La noche la seducía poco a poco con ese espectacular encantó.

Se levantó de su cama y caminó hasta la ventana abierta, el aroma de la noche le dio la bienvenida, aquél aroma frío, de adrenalina, de libertad, de deseo.

Ya no estaba dispuesto a ser la burla del mundo. Ahora mostraría su verdadero ser, aquello para lo que había nacido.

Tomó su celular y marcó el número de aquel chico al que días antes había tenido entre sus sabanas. El sonido de espera era tan molesto, era como una cuenta regresiva que indica la explosión de una bomba atómica.

Sus ojos apuntaban a su escritorio, sintió un pequeño estremecimiento ante los recuerdos su pasado, haciendo las tareas del colegio que amaba realizar.

Vio sus libros esparcidos por el suelo e incompletos, esos compañeros que le habían brindado alegría y conocimiento por años ahora se encontraban destruidos, totalmente hechos pedazos, producto del dolor disfrazado de ira.

Observó los peluches que su madre le había regalado con tanto amor, antes de abandonarlo, esos peluches que no solo representaban un recuerdo, también su infancia.

Finalmente sus ojos se posaron en aquel cuchillo brillando entre el desorden de la habitación.

El niño que alguna vez fue ahora estaba muerto.

El sonido de espera terminó y esa voz que le hacía suspirar respondió al otro lado.

—¿Yuuri?

—Es la hora. Hoy termina el chico inexistente.


	2. Oculto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri Katsuki no soporta más su vida por lo que tomará una drástica decisión, pero sus planes se verán interrumpidos por alguien misterioso.

**Año 2014**  
**(Un año antes)**

La luz del día era potente. El canto sonoro de las aves penetraba en sus oídos, un sonido que debía detonar sentimientos positivos, le generaba irritación.

Levantó sus pesados párpados con un esfuerzo increíble y un dolor intenso en su abdomen (signo claro de ansiedad). Tenía miedo y le dolía saber que un nuevo día comenzaba.

Con su mano desinteresada buscó sus gafas al costado de su cama, en su pequeña mesa de noche. Pensó por un momento si realmente quería ver el mundo tan repugnante que le rodeaba, tal vez era mejor vivir entre la sombras que apreciar la crueldad humana en alta definición.

Sin tomarle más atención a sus negativos pensamientos colocó sus gafas, teniendo como primer plano el reloj de pared sobre la puerta, aquel que mostraba una hora común para Yuuri: 12:50 pm.

Su sueño se había extendido aproximadamente doce horas. ¿Qué más podría hacer? Nada le llamaba la atención, prefería dormir y olvidarse de que existía, tal como el mundo lo hacía con él.

Se levantó perezoso y un poco adormilado. Se dirigió hasta su armario abierto, tomando aquel uniforme que era obligado a llevar en la secundaria. Vaya que odiaba ese uniforme, resaltaba su sobre peso y acortaba su estatura, pero en parte era lo mejor; sus compañeros se burlarían aún más de él si llevase su ropa normal pues la moda no era parte de su vida. Amaba el negro y los colores oscuros, así como cubrirse por completo cada parte del cuerpo. Si por él fuera, se vestiría con un saco de dormir todo el día para evitar ser visto por alguien.

Se vistió con un entusiasmo ausente. Vio al espejo a su lado, el cual reflejaba un punto perdido en la habitación. Pensó en admirarse a sí mismo y ver cómo lucía su cabello, o cómo podría acomodar mejor su despreciable uniforme, pero descartó la idea rápidamente; el como fuera su aspecto no haría que la gente lo viera con ojos amables, pues no era alguien atractivo, ni siquiera alguien que tuviera potencial para serlo, solo era aquel chico con obesidad, poseedor de infinidad de apodos hirientes y detonantes de risas a su paso.

Ver su imagen reflejada en el espejo era una tortura. Siempre que admiraba su reflejo, las palabras de aquel que había sido su único amigo llegaban a su mente y destrozaban su casi nula autoestima:

_“Eres demasiado horrible Yuuri. Mirate ¿Quién se fijaría en alguien como tú? Mejor vete resignando a estar solo de por vida.”_

Vaya amigo.

Las palabras pueden llegar a ser armas muy hirientes, y las cicatrices que dejan muy difíciles de desaparecer.

Tomó su mochila, aquella a la que le tenía gran afecto. La soledad había comenzado a afectarle y comenzó a sentir aprecio por las cosas inertes, pues estás no lo dejarían.

Salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras de su casa, percatándose como el frente de su amada mochila estaba próxima a romperse, y no era para menos: le había costado mucho esfuerzo desaparecer las palabras que algún desconocido había plasmado en ella, en un puro acto de malicia:

**“Maldito antisocial”**  
**“Anormal de mierda”**  
**“Suicidate”**

Comenzaba a temblar solo de recordarlo.

El tedioso “tic-tac” del reloj en la sala se escuchaba tan pronunciado, tan potente, recordándole que estaba completamente solo en su casa. Su madre estaba en las aguas termales trabajando con su padre, y su hermana en la universidad.

Su hermana Mari: la hija perfecta a los ojos de sus padres, quien siempre obtenía las calificaciones más altas, quien recibía reconocimientos, quien siempre traía amigos y novios a casa, quien había sido aceptada en una universidad exclusiva, quien gozaba de ir de compras y arreglarse como el resto de sus huecas amigas.

En cambio él era quien siempre obtenía notas regulares a pesar de apasionarle el estudio, aquel que siempre se esforzó por hacer amigos pero siempre fracasó, aquel que nunca había tenido novia, alguien a quien los maestros ni siquiera prestaban atención, aquel que gozaba de escuchar canciones como “Gloomy Sunday”, “Sweet dreams” y “Sad Violín” (gustos anormales según el mundo).

Aún recordaba las palabras de su madre cierta vez:

_“¡¿Por qué no eres normal como tu hermana?!”_

¿Cuál era la definición de _"normal"_ según su madre? Tal vez algún chico mujeriego, con cuerpo perfecto y pronunciado, popular y sociable, que escuchara canciones de ídolos adolescentes y tuviera posters de deportes en su habitación; repugnante.

Sin ánimo de seguir marcando las obvias diferencias entre su hermana y él, caminó hasta la cocina, esperando algo para merendar antes de ir a la escuela.

En el comedor se encontraba un solitario plato de comida cubierto y listo para comerse. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro y se acercó, tomando la pequeña nota que yacía sobre el plato; su madre tal vez había pensado en él por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

_“Espero que comas bien Mari, es tu plato favorito._

_-Mamá”_

Por supuesto, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Quiso con todas sus fuerzas romper aquella nota llena de desinterés por él, pero se contuvo. Algo que había aprendido últimamente era a reprimir su inminente ira.

Con las manos empuñadas, caminó rápido hasta la entrada, no quiso comer nada, su apetito se había ido por completo. Otro día sin comer, era algo anormal en él, pero no le importaba. Últimamente su apetito había disminuido mucho, pero nadie lo notaría.

—Da igual. Si dejo de comer tal vez así baje de peso y dejen de molestarme—dijo para sí mismo en voz alta.

Cerró la puerta de la entrada y caminó. Al doblar a la izquierda, justo en la casa de al lado, pudo observar una mudanza. Los cargadores sacaban los muebles del gran camión y los llevaban al interior; tendría nuevos vecinos.

Continuó su camino a la escuela, cabizbajo. Daba igual quienes fueran sus vecinos, sus padres probablemente irían en la semana a darles un regalo y presentar su acto de hipocresía, nada relevante.

Por suerte o por desgracia, la escuela no quedaba lejos, por lo que llegó tarde, pero fruto de su desinterés, no de la distancia.

Observó el frente de aquel infierno llamado escuela y suspiró: realmente no quería entrar ahí, pero no podía faltar, era un alumno excepcional; una ausencia en su historial sería una mancha imborrable para él. Era una verdadera lástima que aquella dedicación se oscureciera por las bajas notas, producto de participaciones y trabajos en equipo que nunca realizó, o que realmente, nunca le dejaron realizar. 

Caminó hacia la entrada, con la esperanza de llegar tarde y que le negacen la entrada, pero para su desgracia no fue así. Entró y observó el patio desierto, todos debían estar en sus aulas, pues había llegado tarde.

El turno vespertino: un turno que no le había quedado de otra más que aceptar, con sus bajas calificaciones fue difícil que al menos pudiera entrar; el privilegio de elegir se le había negado.

Fue a su aula de clases y al abrir la puerta pudo observar la cereza sobre el pastel que coronaría precozmente su día como horrendo: había trabajo en equipos.

Soltó un suspiro lleno de frustración y cierto miedo, pues sabía cual sería su destino.

Fue al único asiento disponible en un rincón solitario y tomó asiento.

Nadie le dirigió una mirada, ni siquiera la maestra encargada, nadie pareció notar su presencia. 

Ni siquiera se molestó en sacar sus cuadernos, no trabajaría ya que nadie lo incluía en algún grupo, siempre era lo mismo. Los profesores preferían simplemente fingir que nadie quedó ausente en algún equipo y así no preocuparse por él, era más fácil para ellos.

Sin nada que hacer, esperando no ser el blanco de burlas, observó a sus compañeros, todos tan diversos y variados, pero con una mentalidad tan similar. 

Los chicos, todos con una apariencia juvenil y fresca. Unos galanes rompe corazones que podrían tener la novia que quisiesen. Sus temas de conversación siempre serían chicas, fiestas y deportes, todo menos el trabajo asignado.

Yuuri se veía por el reflejo de la ventana, viendo su apariencia infantil, su regordete cuerpo y redondo rostro, oculto sobre unas gafas gruesas que eran la diferencia entre ver o no ver, su baja altura, su aura oscura rodeándole; parecía ser de otro mundo al lado de ellos.

¿Cuál era la diferencia entre ellos y él? ¿Por qué eran tan diferentes? Eso no importaba. Nada le haría cambiar las cosas: el raro, el antisocial, el adefesio, siempre sería él, no los demás.

Dirigió su mirada a las chicas, todas tan hermosas, tan bellas, pero tan podridas por dentro. No tenían preocupaciones más que verse bellas, divertirse y ser populares.

Su aula completa era el estereotipo de los protagonistas de alguna novela o serie de televisión juvenil, en cambió él: siempre la manzana podrida del huerto, siempre el número impar, siempre el que sobraba ahí.

La tortura de estar en el lugar no era nada comparado con el dolor de pensar que esa pesadilla se repetiría, no mañana, o pasado mañana o el siguiente mes, o el siguiente año; toda su vida sería lo mismo.

Que vida tan más triste, tan más miserable.

Su estómago comenzaba a doler, su ansiedad se acercaba, alertándole que era realmente su corazón el que comenzaba a doler.

Ser siempre el raro era algo sumamente triste que no le deseaba a nadie, ni siquiera a ese tipo que ahora mismo le lanzaba trozos de borrador mientras se reía con sus amigos.

Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, estaba tan acostumbrado a reprimir sus emociones, pero como todo en la vida, había un límite, y él ya estaba llegando a ese límite. Pero no era momento de llorar, no quería ser la burla de todos ellos aún más.

¿Ellos se compadecerían de su llanto lleno de dolor? ¡Pero claro que no! Se reiríaan y la escena les daría material para molestarlo mucho tiempo más. ¿Cómo podría saber eso? Porque ya lo vivió.

El día que salió a gimnasia y regresó a su aula, encontró su amada mochila, su única compañera, su amiga, rayada y con tierra y huellas de zapatos por doquier, así como el almuerzo que él mismo se había preparado, aplastado y esparcido por el suelo. Ese día lloró, y sintió en carne propia la crueldad humana en forma de risas.

Como si no fuera suficiente humillación, limpiaron el desastre en el suelo con su rostro, haciendo que se enfermara de indigestión al día siguiente por lamer el sucio suelo. ¿Los profesores? Oh si, ellos tuvieron más piedad que sus compañeros y solo le obligaron a ir por un trapeador y una escoba para limpiar lo que quedaba de su dignidad e inocencia.

No podía evitarlo, sus lágrimas ya habían comenzado a salir por sus ojos, era demasiado dolor como para poder soportarlo.

La mente humana tiene un límite, un límite que separa la tristeza de la depresión, y él ya estaba cansado de haber superado ese límite hace mucho tiempo.

Vio el reloj de la pared y se llevó una desagradable sorpresa: 1:14 pm. Aún le quedaban 7 horas de tortura psicológica pura, y ni mencionar el momento más _anhelado_ del día: el receso.

El receso era su peor pesadilla, más aún que los trabajos en equipo y las participaciones. 

Siempre era obligado a salir del salón y vagar como alma en pena buscando un lugar donde pudiera comer tranquilo, sin nadie que le robase su comida para simplemente botarla a la basura, o sin chicas que pasarán arrojándole basura como a un indigente. Al menos ese día no llevaba comida que pudieran estamparle en la cara.

Siempre observaba a sus compañeros en clase, y el receso no era la excepción. Los observaba como un científico en una investigación, siempre intentando descubrir donde estaba la diferencia entre ellos y él, donde estaba la clave para ser aceptado y llegar a la felicidad.

El receso. No, no estaba dispuesto a soportar aquella tortura un día más. Había soportado todo, no quería que la misma historia se repitiese.

Comenzó a temblar y llorar desconsoladamente, tratando de ahogar sus lágrimas y tragar su tristeza para evitar alertar a toda el aula su lamentablemente situación. Tenía miedo, tanto miedo que evolucionó a terror puro.

Su cuerpo entero se llenó de adrenalina, se levantó de su asiento, tomó su mochila y corrió fuera del aula.

Escapó como quien escapa de un asesino. Nadie lo miró, nadie se percató de que se fugaba de clase, ni siquiera la desinteresada maestra.

Corrió por el pasillo y finalmente llegó al patio. El primer rayo de suerte se presentó al ver la puerta de la escuela ligeramente abierta. Corrió hasta ella y salió del lugar.

Nadie vio nada, nadie le dijo nada, nadie intentó detenerlo, nadie intentó entenderlo.

En dos minutos ya estaba frente a su casa, tratando de abrir la puerta, pues sus lágrimas empañaban sus ojos y le dificultaban ver.

Entró y cerró la puerta con fuerza, dejandose caer al suelo con la espalda pegada a la puerta de madera.

Fue recibido por los ladridos de su amada mascota, Vic-chan. Su pequeño caniche le miraba aproximadamente a dos metros de distancia.

Yuuri no soportó más y comenzó a llorar más fuerte, sin desear nada más que una lamida de consuelo de aquel pequeño cachorro, pero en cambio, éste le gruñía y ladraba.

—Vic-chan, ven aquí—suplicó entre lágrimas, pero el animal continuó agresivo y finalmente huyó de su vista.

De la cocina, al fondo, salió una mujer: su madre.

—¿Tú qué haces aquí?—preguntó Hiroko algo desinteresada mientras buscaba algo por los muebles del lugar.

—Y-yo... Llegué tarde—intentó excusarse. Le temía a su madre, tenía muy en claro lo furiosa que se ponía cuando él faltaba con sus responsabilidades.

—Ya estoy cansada de decirte las cosas. Siempre buscas pretextos para no cumplir con tus obligaciones. Si quieres faltar a la escuela está bien, hazlo, solo tú saldrás perjudicado. Pero mañana comienzas a trabajar, así de simple.— La mujer continuaba con sus asuntos, mientras el pequeño cachorro le seguía a cualquier lugar que se parase.

Un odio intenso creció en Yuuri, su madre no entendía por todo lo que estaba pasando, no le importaba lo que le pudiese suceder, solo lo juzgaba, sin detenerse al menos un segundo a mirar la tristeza y desesperación en la mirada de su hijo.

Siempre había sido el hijo sumiso que muchas madres quieren, pero por un momento, quiso dejar de ser un hijo para ser un ser humano, un ser humano que se estaba rompiendo en pedazos.

—¡¿Tú que puedes saber de mí?! Nunca te ha importado como me sienta, nunca me haces caso. Para ti y papá es más fácil fingir que no existo y centrarse en Mari que admitir que tiene un hijo anormal e intentar ayudarlo. No les pido la luna ni las estrellas, solo les pido por una maldita vez, que al llegar de aquel horrible colegio me pregunten de manera sincera “¿cómo estás?” ¡¿Es mucho pedir?!—Una bofetada calmo su adrenalina y silenció sus palabras.

—Lo único que faltaba. Ahora me doy cuenta de la clase de hijo que tengo, que vergüenza. ¡¿Qué hice mal?!

Yuuri no dijo nada más, solo veía como Vic-chan le ladraba y parecía a punto de morderle. Su madre respiraba, intentando recuperarse de la _insolencia_ de su hijo (que más bien era un grito desesperado por ayuda).

—Me voy a las aguas termales de nuevo, y es mejor que vayas recogiendo tus cosas porque a tu padre no le dará mucha gracia lo que hiciste hoy—dijo furiosa y salió de la casa, empujando a Yuuri de la entrada al abrir la puerta. Vic-chan se fue detrás de Hiroko, con su cola moviéndose de un lado al otro, alegre; él ya no era su mascota.

Idiotas. Todos ellos. No soportarían ni un solo día en su lugar pero se creían con el derecho de juzgarlo.

En ese momento, algo en su mente y corazón comenzó a quebrarse.

Escucharlo, comprenderlo, no costaba nada hacerlo, pero nadie lo hizo.

Sus lágrimas se habían sacado, pero sus puños continuaban cerrados.

¿Acaso nadie se dio cuenta de la vida que estaban arruinando? No, el mundo es egoísta por naturaleza.

Tal vez, si ya no estuviera en ese mundo dejaría de sufrir. Nadie lo iba a extrañar, ni siquiera aquel cachorro al que rescató de la basura y que ahora le atacaba.

Caminó con pasos firmes hasta la puerta trasera con su mochila en mano. El silencio era inminente, pero no para Yuuri: todas esas voces: las de sus padres, su hermana, profesores, compañeros, el mundo entero, diciéndole lo innecesario que era.

Llegó al patio trasero, sus ojos apuntaron la bicicleta de Mari, atada con una cuerda a un árbol.

Se acercó, y con esfuerzo y algunas heridas en sus dedos logró liberar la cuerda.

Detrás de su casa, en la pared, había un pequeño bote de pintura que su padre usaría para pintar la bicicleta de Mari, lo tomó.

Caminó hasta el interior de su patio trasero que daba fin en un pequeño bosque (que nadie visitaba por estar lleno de advertencias) y apuntó a su objetivo: un árbol de no mucho tamaño pero con una gruesa rama sobresaliendo.

Caminó hasta él y colocó el bote de pintura en el suelo, subiendo sobre éste para lograr alcanzar aquella rama y atar la cuerda.

En cuestión de segundos todo habrá terminado. Todo ese dolor que durante años lo torturó, finalmente desaparecería.

Mientras realizaba nudo tras nudo, pensaba en aquello que estaba dejando: nada. Nadie se preocuparía por él, absolutamente nadie.

La cuerda por fin estaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar su peso.

Comenzó a atar la cuerda restante en su cuello. De sus ojos comenzaron a correr lágrimas; un pensamiento le había dolido hasta lo más profundo de su ser ¿su familia? No.

—Fuiste mi única compañía, la única que estuvo conmigo, lamento mucho dejarte sola, tal vez te tiren a la basura después de esto, lo siento mucho—declaró llorando mientras veía su mochila en el suelo.

Dio una ultima mirada a su alrededor y sin pensarlo demasiado, se dispuso a tirar el bote debajo de él.

Pero una voz detrás le hizo helar.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?


	3. Llorar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El chico misterioso revela su identidad y le ordena a Yuuri que haga algo que siempre trató de reprimir.

Yuuri se congeló al escuchar esa voz repentina que alertaba que tenía compañía.

Aquella adrenalina que le había incitado a cometer semejante acto se había extinguido y su personalidad tímida retornaba de aquel viaje llamado irá.

El dueño de aquella voz lo dejó sin palabras, no solo por su repentina llegada, también por su apariencia.

El joven poseía un hermoso y largo cabello plateado, facciones tan bellas como las de una mujer, pero aquel cuerpo esbelto y voz profunda indicaban que se trataba de un chico. Sin embargo, algo oscurecía su bella estampa: su sonrisa contrastaba con el escenario frente a él.

Nadie sonríe al estar frente a una persona a punto de terminar con su vida, solo un psicópata.

—Deja de llorar, esas lágrimas terminarán ahogandote—mencionó el chico con un tono totalmente alegre.

Yuuri intentó decir algo, pero su garganta estaba completamente cerrada y no era por la cuerda en su cuello. Estaba avergonzado por haber dado aquella escena tan vergonzosa frente a ese chico tan misterioso.

Las palabras del peliplata parecían no tener tacto, además de poseer una sonrisa que expresaba alegría pura. Pero por alguna razón, Yuuri no sentía malicia en sus palabras.

Ese chico sí que era extraño.

Que ironía, el raro hablando de rareza.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿No te atreves?—preguntó de nuevo el chico con cierto tono retador—. Hagamos una cosa: yo tiraré ese bote sobre el que estás, y si veo que te dejas morir, no te detendré, pero si intentas salvarte, te ayudaré.

—¡¿Q-qué?!—logró preguntar confundido antes de que el chico, sin previo aviso, pateara fuertemente el bote y éste saliera disparado lejos.

El mundo del azabache se volvió borroso y su mirada se clavó en el nublado cielo. Su cuello soportaba toda la presión de su peso, incluso un pequeño crujido resonó por unos segundos.

El aire escapaba ferozmente y su cuello ardía como el infierno. La fuerza de la gravedad hacía que su cuerpo se balanceara de un lado a otro, haciendo aún más tortuoso su calvario.

Llevó sus manos a su cuello con gran desesperación e intentó, por todos los medios, quitar la soga inútilmente. Sus pulmones suplicaban por oxígeno.

No podía pensar, no podía sentir nada que no fuera un dolor insoportable, y no podía escuchar, ni ver; sentía que sería su final.

Sin embargo unos brazos tomaron su cadera y pudo sentir como el aire regresaba a él, al igual que la vida.

El chico lo sostenía, elevándolo e interrumpiendo su destino fatal.

Yuuri jadeo con fuerza, intentando recuperar el aire a la vez que quitaba la soga de su cuello con desesperación.

Su mirada era borrosa, no solo por la escasez mortal de aire que sus pulmones sufrieron, también por la caída de sus gafas, las cuales yacían en el suelo.

Una vez la soga se separó de Yuuri, el chico dejó de cargarle y lo bajó cuidadosamente.

—Vaya que eres pesado, pequeño—bromeó el chico mientras jadeaba un poco, producto del esfuerzo.

Yuuri yacía en el suelo, buscando sus gafas, intentando recobrarse de aquella bofetada por parte de la muerte.

Estaba enojado con aquel chico, era totalmente innecesario hacerle pasar por aquella pesadilla, pero no podía reprocharle, no tenía cara para hacerlo, pues ese era su plan inicial, y para bien o para mal, el chico lo estaba ayudando.

—¿Buscabas esto?—El chico se inclinó frente a él y colocó sus gafas, apartando algo de suciedad del suelo de ellas.

La visión de Yuuri por fin regresó, siendo el rostro del chico muy cerca de él, lo primero que capturó. Aquellos ojos azules eran profundos, podía apreciarse algo especial en ellos.

El azabache se apartó rápidamente y con pasos torpes se dirigió hasta su mochila.

Aquel desconocido le hacía sentir extraño, era como si esas orbes azules despertarán algo en su interior que había permanecido dormido por mucho tiempo.

—Veo que no hablas mucho. ¿Acaso eres mudo?—preguntó el chico, acercándose de nuevo a él.

Yuuri no sabía que responder, además de que su garganta ardía al igual que su cuello y mandíbula, hablar le comenzaba a parecer algo complicado.

—¿Q-quién e-eres tú?—preguntó con esfuerzo, abrazando su mochila temeroso y mirando al suelo.

—Mi nombre es Viktor—dijo con una sonrisa, inclinándose hasta el suelo para capturar la mirada de Yuuri—. Soy nuevo en este país y quería salir a recorrer el patio de mi nueva casa, pero me encontré con un bosque donde vi a un pequeño gordito a punto de matarse.

Yuuri apartó la mirada de nuevo.

Podía notar que era extranjero, sus facciones lo decían todo, sin embargo hablaba muy bien el japonés, aunqie la manera en la que ese chico decía las cosas le generaba un conflicto mental, tan seguro de sí mismo, tan directo, sin dejarse ganar por sentimentalismos, no como él.

—Ya respondí. Ahora dime quién eres tú.—ordenó Viktor, buscando a toda costa la mirada de Yuuri, quien huía de él como un animal de su cazador.

—M-Me llamo... Yuuri.—No dijo más. El rostro de Viktor indicaba que esperaba más palabras de su parte, tal vez una explicación de porqué quería terminar con su vida, pero Yuuri no estaba dispuesto a entregarle sus sentimientos a un desconocido.

— _¡_ _Amazing_ _!_ Es un nombre muy bonito. Y-u-u-r-i ~—mencionó con un tono infantil, que, en combinación con su extraño acento, logró que el nombrado soltara un pequeña sonrisa. —Hace mucho frío ¿no crees? Comenzará a llover ¿qué te parece si nos vamos de aquí?—propuso el peliplata, y sin esperar una respuesta por parte del contrario, le tomó de la muñeca y caminó.

Yuuri no reaccionó, solo dejó que aquel desconocido le llevase a donde fuera que lo llevaría. 

Estaba confundido, los chicos de su edad normalmente se alejaban de él o se acercaban solo para molestarle, pero este no.

¿Estaría soñando? ¿Se habrá quedado dormido en el aula de clase y todo esto solo era un sueño? ¿Tal vez, sí murió ahorcado y Viktor era el ángel que lo llevaría al paraíso?

Todas suposiciones absurdas, pero parecían tener mucho más sentido que pensar que por primera vez, alguien lo trataba como a una persona.

De cualquier manera, el camino al que Viktor lo llevaría, sería mucho mejor que su triste realidad.

—Tienes mucha suerte de que esa soga haya sido tan corta, de otra manera te habrías roto el cuello—declaró Viktor mientras inspeccionaba el cuello de Yuuri, que comenzaba a adoptar un color oscuro en el lugar donde la soga se hizo presente.

—E-estoy bien ...no duele tanto—dijo Yuuri, alejándose un poco de Viktor quién estaba demasiado cerca de él; el peliplata parecía tener un problema con el espacio personal—. Solo quisiera saber una cosa ... "Si intentas salvarte, te ayudaré" ¿a qué te referías con eso?

—Es obvio. Una persona que quiere morir terminará muerta pronto pase lo que pase, la voluntad es lo más fuerte en un ser humano, y si tú intentaste salvarte, significa que dentro de ti aún había un deseo de vivir.

—Eso era porque me estaba quedando sin aire y...—intentó excusarse.

—No, no—le interrumpió—Alguien que de verdad desea morir, simplemente se entrega de lleno a los brazos de la muerte, no lucha contra ella.

Era absurdo, la voluntad no podría contra la naturaleza ¿verdad?

Ese chico vaya que era extraño ... no, no era extraño, era diferente.

La confusión perduraba en Yuri más que cualquier otra cosa. Estaba acostumbrado a ser ignorado por todos a su alrededor, pero este chico no lo hizo ¿por qué? Tal vez eran iguales, de diferente manera pero ambos tenían algo que los separaba del resto.

La única diferencia notable, era que Viktor parecía gozar con su peculiaridad, en cambio él hacía solo unos momentos que tenía una cuerda abrazando su cuello.

—No has respondido a mi pregunta: ¿cómo planeas ayudarme?—preguntó de nuevo el azabache.

—Es un s-e-c-r-e-t~—respondió sonriente y seguido de esto giñó el ojo.

—¿Eh?—Realmente ese chico se comportaba de manera extraña con él.

Primero lo hace desistir de su intento de terminar con su vida, y ahora lo traía a una pequeña casa en lo alto de un árbol a pocos metros de su casa.

Cierto... su casa, aquel lugar del que tal vez lo correrían esa misma noche. No pudo evitar bajar la mirada, aquel dolor comenzaba a formarse de nuevo en su interior; el dolor de ser el inexistente, ese dolor que el peliplata le había hecho olvidar por unos momentos, pero que ahora regresaba.

Viktor tomó su mentón y le hizo alzar la mirada, haciendo que ambos pudieran verse el uno al otro fijamente.

—Puedo ver mucha tristeza en tus ojos. No sé cueles son las razones, pero estoy seguro de que necesitas un amigo.— El tono de Viktor era tan dulce, tan tierno, tan lleno de comprensión que los ojos color chocolate comenzaron a humedecerse.

El peliplata soltó su mentón y extendió sus brazos, estaba a punto de darle a Yuuri algo que él suplicaba al mundo con gritos silenciosos: un abrazo.

Como si hubiese un imán uniéndoles, el azabache se abalanzó sobre Viktor, abrazándole y llorando lo más fuerte que podía.

Era un desconocido aún, sí, pero ese desconocido había visto sus sentimientos más que su propia familia.

Un alma destrozada solo pide un hombro en el cual llorar, alguien que le brinde aquella seguridad de la que tanto escaseó.

Viktor no solo lo había comprendido, él dijo "amigo" lo que significaba, que tal vez, ya no estaría solo.

Eran tantas las cosas que dominaban su mente, pero todas fueron cubiertas por esa nube llena de tristeza que la expulsaba al exterior por medio de lágrimas.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, alguien estaba ahí para abrazarle, para consolarle.

Cualquiera que fuera el camino que tomara aquella extraña amistad que acababa de comenzar lo disfrutaría al máximo.

—Sabes, llorar es llover tristeza, es la manera que tiene tu alma para expulsar el dolor. Por eso, llora, llora hasta que no puedas más, te juro que cuando termines te sentirás mucho mejor.

Tantas veces le habían ordenado "no llores", lo había escuchado de tantas personas diferentes, pero por primera vez en su vida alguien le decía lo contrario: llora.

Yuuri no sabía cuál sería su destino, pero lo que sí sabía, era que no quería estar solo de nuevo. Y sí debía aferrarse a ese desconocido, lo haría.


	4. Recuerdos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri no puede liberarse de los recuerdos que le atormentan, sin embargo está decidido a no dejarse vencer por ellos, pues ahora tiene una motivación.

La ruidosa alarma emitía su irritante sonido, indicando que los párpados del azabache debían abrirse.

En su mente, esa fábrica que producía los pensamientos y las emociones diarias comenzaba a trabajar, produciendo ansiedad en abundancia, miedo y soledad.

Pero una rutina necesita un cambio de vez en cuando.

Extendió su mano y silenció el abrumador sonido.

Un día nuevo comenzaba, un día nuevo destinado a fracasar. Pero el pobre chico tumbado en su cama pudo sentir que esta vez era diferente, ya no dolía, ya no sentía aquella sensación ácida en el estómago al pensar que había tenido la desdicha de despertar.

Desde que expulsó todo su dolor en lágrimas que murieron en el abrigo de Viktor se sentía mucho más liberado.

Sin embargo, la libertad no era sinónimo de felicidad, aún se lamentaba de estar vivo, pero ya no penetraba en su alma de aquella manera tan salvaje como llevaba haciéndolo por años.

Se dispuso a ver la hora en su ya conocido reloj: 12:21, no era tan tarde.

Miró al techo de su milimétricamente ordenada habitación, pensativo.

Cada mañana sus pensamientos consistían en analizarse a sí mismo, tratando de sumar aquellos defectos que tenía, o tratando de saber que debía cambiar de su personalidad para ser aceptado. Pero esa mañana no.

Viktor había penetrado fuertemente en su mente y la había colonizado por completo.

Era extraño, lo había conocido hacía menos de 24 horas, pero ya sentía un fuerte vínculo hacia él.

Una vez una de sus compañeras de clase mencionó:

 _"Jamás seas amable con un antisocial o no te librarás de él_ "

Tal vez tenía razón.

Viktor fue la única persona con la que, por un momento, se sintió humano, no un ser inexistente a quien todos ignoran, el problema estaba en que ahora no dejaba de pensar en él.

Aquellos sentimientos le desconcertaban, eran totalmente nuevos y desconocidos.

Aún mantenía el recuerdo de esa tarde que pasó con Viktor, sin nada más que llorar en aquella casa del árbol donde lo llevó. No olvidaba lo amable que fue en acompañarle a su casa ya caída la noche.

Lo que sí había olvidado por completo fue que al llegar a casa sus padres ni siquiera se molestaron en regañarle por lo ocurrido esa tarde, simplemente lo ignoraron.

Abandonó su mente para levantarse y encaminarse al suelo, donde recogió el uniforme que había votado la noche anterior. Comenzó a vestirse y tomó su mochila, con el mismo interés y entusiasmo del día anterior.

Bajó hasta la sala, de nuevo estaba desierto. Fue hasta la cocina, encontrándose con otro plato de comida en ella, ni siquiera se molestó en ver la nota está vez, solo se dirigió a la puerta y salió de su casa.

El escenario en el exterior era el mismo que el día anterior, era como si todos sus días se repitieran de nuevo.

Caminó, pero esta vez sus pasos eran mucho más lentos, parecía que sus pies no quisieran llevarlo hasta ese matadero donde sería el primero en la fila.

A pesar de su poco entusiasmo, divisó rápidamente el edificio producto de sus pesadillas. Dio un gran suspiro, y las imágenes de lo que le esperaba se manifestaron en su mente: sus compañeros charlando y riendo, haciendo comentarios hirientes sobre él para animarse, los profesores omitiendo inclusive su nombre en la lista de asistencia, pues sabían que siempre asistía, sus compañeras riéndose de él y usándolo como el ejemplo perfecto del chico con el que jamás saldrían. Toda una tarde de tortura.

Pero una imagen interrumpió su futuro calvario: Viktor, aquella casa del árbol, y aquel bosque que llevaba tras de si muchas advertencias.

Sin pensarlo dos veces dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo del lugar. No iría a esa escuela de nuevo.

Caminó temeroso por el desolado bosque que lo llevaría hacia una tarde de tranquilidad, eso claro, si todo salía bien.

El cielo, a diferencia del día anterior, estaba lleno de sol e irradiaba alegría.

Su mente estaba en blanco, era como si sus piernas tuvieran voluntad propia y lo llevasen lejos de su miserable vida. Una mente que sabía que estaba haciendo algo mal, pero que prefería vivir en la ignorancia.

Habría consecuencias para lo que hacía, pero prefería evitar el tema, su mente había desarrollado un escudo que impedía que las cosas que lo atormentaran llegasen a él. Su mente se había bloqueado. Lo único que pensaba era en el peliplata, a quien veía como la puerta de su libertad.

Finalmente llegó a la casa del árbol. Elevó la mirada, observando que la pequeña puerta estaba cerrada.

—Quizá Viktor no se encuentre ahí—susurró para sí mismo.

Aquella casa le hacía esbozar una sonrisa y no era para menos: ahora tenía un lugar a donde ir, donde podría estar tranquilo. Su casa ya no se podía considerar como un hogar, ahora era tan indeseable como su colegio. Solo o acompañado, ahí se sentía a salvo.

Subió las escaleras tambaleantes algo nervioso ¿nervioso por qué? Ni siquiera él lo sabía. Pero los latidos de su corazón retumbaban con fuerza en su cabeza.

Llegó a la superficie y con un ligero golpe de la palma de su mano abrió la puerta, encontrándose con una agradable sorpresa.

—Yuuri~—exclamó Viktor desde el interior de la casa del árbol—. Que agradable tenerte aquí de nuevo.

—H-hola ...¿puedo pasar?—preguntó el tímido azabache con la mirada baja.

— _of_ _course_ _!_ Adelante—respondió alegre mientras dejaba en el suelo el libro que leía.

Yuuri entró y mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí pensaba en qué sería lo que le diría a Viktor, después de todo, aún no era amigos, tal vez él estaba tomándose muy enserio ese encuentro anterior.

Tratando de pensar en lo que diría, sus ojos apuntaron al frente, viendo que a unos centímetros de Viktor había una foto peculiar en un marco. Ya tenía el pretexto perfecto para iniciar una conversación con él.

—V-veo que trajiste cosas... esa foto no estaba aquí antes.

—Así es. Es una foto de mi madre y yo.

Yuuri se acercó y tomó la foto. Sintió un nudo en la garganta, un nudo lleno de tristeza y nostalgia. La foto mostraba a un Viktor de aproximadamente 13 años con su madre abrazándole, llena de amor y cariño hacia su hijo.

Una muestra de amor materno tan bella.

Los ojos oscuros apuntaron a Viktor, quien mantenía su sonrisa mientras le miraba. Aquellos azules ojos reflejaban una infinita felicidad.

—¿Cómo se llama tu madre?

—Lilia, se llama Lilia, y es una madre maravillosa.

—Me alegra mucho, tus ojos demuestran lo mucho que la quieres.

Imágenes que ocultaba celosamente en el baúl de los recuerdos comenzaron a salir de su subconsciente. Él alguna vez tuvo una madre así.

Hiroko solía ser una madre tan cariñosa y cálida, una madre humilde a quien adoraban. Pero la ambición corrompe a las personas de maneras inimaginables.

En cuanto la situación económica en su familia mejoró, la ambición corrompió las personalidades de su familia: su padre solo estaba interesado en mantener en la cima su negocio, del que se sentía más orgulloso que de sus propios hijos, su hermana comenzó a ir a escuelas privadas y se rodeó de gente seca y sin sentimientos a los que ella llamaba amigos. Y su madre... su madre... a ella comenzó a importarle las apariencias, _el que dirá_ de la gente. Todos terminaron corrompidos.

Pero todo lo que sube tiene que bajar. Las cosas estaba decayendo, y la situación económica estaba peor que nunca en su hogar, lamentablemente ahora todos veían en él al perfecto recipiente donde depositar su frustración.

Viktor al ver al pensativo Yuuri se acercó e hizo un puchero exagerado, llamando su atención.

—Cuando piensas algo que supongo es triste haces un puchero en tus pequeñas mejillas. —Seguido de sus palabras dio pequeños toques en la mejilla derecha de Yuuri con su índice.

Aquella actitud infantil de Viktor le parecía tan adorable, tan peculiar que le hacía esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

—Alguna vez yo tuve una madre que me amaba ...y me duele saber que de ella ya no queda nada—declaró el azabache, regresando el retrato ajeno a su dueño.

—¿Eso tiene que ver con las razones que te orillaron a querer terminar con tu vida?

—En cierta parte. Yo soy muy extraño. Tengo ese _no sé que_ que causa que la gente no quiera estar cerca de mí. ¿Por qué? Yo nunca les trato mal, nunca soy grosero con ellos. Me preguntó de donde vendrá tanto odio hacia mí.

Los recuerdos atormentaban a Yuuri, aquellos donde en preescolar, en la escuela básica, en la secundaria, en todos lados sus compañeros abusaban de él. Le pedían prestadas sus cosas para después robárselas o romperlas, le ponían apodos hirientes y humillantes y lo excluían de cualquier cosa que se hiciera en equipos o parejas.

Los niños pueden llegar a ser sumamente crueles.

—Son unos estúpidos—interrumpió Viktor—. No me imagino cómo alguien tan lindo y tierno como tú pueda despertarles tanto odio.

Los ojos de Yuuri se clavaron en Viktor repentinamente. Le había llamado lindo y tierno, no sabía porque, pero pudo sentir en su rostro un calor intenso. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin escuchar palabras que no fueran despectivas hacia él, se sentía realmente alagado.

No importaba si esas palabras habían sido reales o por simple cortesía, estaba feliz, vaya que lo estaba...

Pero una persona insegura verá siempre el cielo oscuro.

La paranoia arruinó aquel lindo momento, haciéndole pensar en las intenciones de Viktor ¿acaso planeaba burlarse como los demás? Sí...debía ser eso. Tanta amabilidad hacia él no podía ser normal.

Se levantó rápidamente y con desesperación disfrazada de ira encaró a Viktor.

—¡Dime de una buena vez lo que pretendes! ¡¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo?! Si lo que deseas es engañarme y hacerme sufrir más que los demás te advierto que te será muy difícil.

Viktor estaba sorprendido, y Yuuri no dejaba de temblar, contrastando con su tono de voz fuerte.

—Yuuri mi intención no era hacerte mal interpretar las cos...

—¡¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que yo soy inferior?!—le interrumpió, con lágrimas en los ojos y sus característica mirada clavada en el suelo, vaya que él era una verdadera persona inestable—. Tú no tienes razones para tratarme bien...

El silencio matador se hizo presente. Viktor no decía nada y Yuuri tampoco se atrevía a mirarlo.

_¿Qué estará pensando? ¿Pensará que soy patético? ¿Lo habré echado todo a perder?_

Los pensamientos en la pobre e insegura mente del azabache no cesaban, una idea paranoica tras otra, fomentada por aquel silencio que no estaba dispuesto a romper.

Pero escuchó como Viktor daba un paso hacia él y tomaba su mentón, elevándo su mirada (una manía que pareció adoptar).

—Aún no te conozco del todo, no sé nada sobre tu vida, pero puedo darme cuenta de que la has pasado muy mal, y esas experiencias te han hecho ser lo que eres ahora, lo sé porque yo también me siento muy solo. Cuando te vi, pensé que necesitabas un amigo, así como yo necesito uno. No sé porqué despiertes odio en los demás, pero en mí, solo despiertas cariño, es como si ya te conociera desde hace años.

Retiró su mano del inmóvil azabache y éste solo le miraba, atónito ante aquellas palabras.

—Y si te soy sincero—prosiguió—. Estuve aquí toda la mañana, esperando el momento en el que llegaras, porque quería pasar otra tarde contigo.—Ahora fue Viktor quien apartó la mirada, al parecer avergonzado.

Esas palabras habían penetrado muy fuerte en el corazón destrozado de Yuuri. La sinceridad en ellas le hizo congelar, sus lágrimas retornaron y no parecían dispuestas a volver si no era para expresar felicidad.

Y así fue.

Comenzó a llorar, pero de una inmensa alegría, nunca antes había sentido que de verdad no estaba solo. Ya no lo estaría.

Jamás podría olvidar esas palabras, pues Viktor había activado un botón en su interior, el botón de su confianza absoluta.

—¿Rusia?—preguntó Yuuri algo sorprendido.

—Sí, soy de Rusia. Mis padres se mudaron aquí y no tuve más opción que venir con ellos.

Ahora las cosas parecían tener un poco más de sentido: Viktor había dicho que se sentía solo, ahora sabía porque. Dejar tu país, todo lo que conoces, todas las personas que ahí conociste, buenas y malas, y llegar a un país extraño, con tradiciones totalmente diferentes, debía ser muy impactante.

—Me imaginaba que eras extranjero pero no creí que el cambio fuera tan drástico. Debe ser horrible que te alejen de tu lugar natal ¿cierto?

—Lo es, pero no me afecta demasiado, no dejaba nada atrás. Yo tampoco tenía amigos, eso me ponía muy mal, hasta que un día decidí terminar con esa tristeza. —El azabache pudo notar que la sonrisa de Viktor era muy peculiar, formaba un corazón cuando sonreía, le parecía tan extrañamente adorable que también sonrió.

—¡Yuuri ya es de noche! Debes regresar a tu casa.—La sonrisa de Viktor se esfumó para darle lugar a la preocupación.

La sonrisa del nombrado también murió. No le quedó de otra más que asentir.

—Mmm....Ese puchero otra vez ...¿En qué piensas?—preguntó Viktor, mientras se levantaba para tomar su bufanda.

—No quiero regresar ahí ... ¿No puedo quedarme aquí contigo?—La última pregunta había sido un pensamiento que se había colado por sus labios. Inmediatamente llevó sus manos a su boca, delatando que había dicho algo que no quería decir.

Viktor rió y pensando como solucionar la situación, vio su bufanda.

Yuuri se levantó de aquella pequeña banca de maders, resignado y avergonzado. Pero el peliplata le sorprendió cuando le colocó su bufanda.

—Me temo que no puedes permanecer conmigo, debo ir con mis padres en las noches, pero toma mi bufanda, así no te sentirás tan solo.

De nuevo aquel calor acumulándose en su rostro.

—Anda, vamos—dijo con una sonrisa.

—S-Sí...

Ambos bajaron de aquella casa del árbol.

El oscuro bosque comenzó a darle escalofríos, no podía creer que estuviera en el prohibido bosque, del que se decían tantas cosas. Hacia tan solo unos días, jamás habría imaginado pararse ahí.

Pero el peliplata que tomó su muñeca y le ayudó a caminar, le hizo sentir una protección instantánea.

Bastaron solo un par de minutos para que ambos divisaran el frente de la casa de Yuuri.

—Bien, aquí nos despedimos pequeño.

—Sí...—dijo el azabache, con el tono más _animado_ que Viktor había escuchado.

Pero el _alegre_ chico cambio su ánimo al sentir algo cálido en su mejilla: Viktor le había dado un beso.

—Nos vemos mañana, no lo olvides.—Le giñó el ojo y seguido de esto el peliplata se fue.

Yuuri estaba demasiado abrumado con el calor en su rostro como para ver el rumbo que tomó el ruso. No sabía porque, pero una sonrisa involuntaria se formó en su rostro.

Caminó a su casa, feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Abrió la puerta y pensó que nada en esa casa le arruinaría su alegría... Tristemente se equivocó.

Mientras caminaba a su habitación, obteniendo la nula atención de sus padres, se percató de cómo su hermana reposaba en las piernas de su madre y ésta acariciaba su cabello, tal como cuando Mari era niña.

En ese momento toda la alegría que a Viktor le había costado sacar, se fue a la basura.

Recordó a aquellos días en los que él también había permanecido así, recibiendo afecto por parte de su progenitora. Dolía, vaya que dolía.

Subió a su habitación furioso y lleno de dolor, a tal extremo que se retiró la bufanda de Viktor y la lanzó al suelo.

Se encaminó a su armario con lágrimas en los ojos y aquel nudo en la garganta que le impedía soltar su llanto. Buscó por aquel objeto que en el pasado había sido una de sus posesiones más preciadas: una foto con su madre.

Una foto tomada en su último día de primaria, después de que ninguno de sus compañeros se dignó en despedirse de él y donde todos reflejaban su alegría al ya no verlo. Su madre lo abrazó en esa ocasión y su padre había capturado el momento, ese momento que ya no valía nada.

Lleno de ira, miró la foto, una foto llena de mentiras y de nostalgia. Cerró su mano en un puño y golpeó aquella foto, rompiendo el vidrio del marco e hiriendo su mano, pero por supuesto no le importó.

—¡Nunca más me harán daño! ¡Ya no estoy solo!—declaró, pisando lo que quedaba de ese recuerdo y con unos ojos que poco a poco comenzarían a perder humanidad.


	5. Máscara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor oculta algo tras esa sonrisa amable y sus ojos llenos de alegría: un pasado doloroso.

—¿Te duele?—preguntó Viktor, sosteniendo aquella mano cubierta por sangre seca y oscurecida, demostrando que no había sido tratada una vez hecha.

—No, en absoluto.

—Debiste caer muy feo para hacerte esto—mencionó con incredulidad. No era para menos: la excusa que le había dado carecía de coherencia—. ¿O acaso tú te hiciste esto al golpear algún cristal?

Lo habían descubierto.

No dijo nada, no podía, pues tenía demasiada vergüenza para admitir que había sido víctima de la ira, una irá que no da lugar para los pensamientos racionales ni mucho menos para el dolor, una irá que se deja llevar por el sentimiento en el interior y que se desconecta por completo de las consecuencias que dejará posteriormente. Consecuencias como explicarle a Viktor cómo se hizo esa herida tan obvia.

Su puño prácticamente tenía escrito “causa: vidrio roto”.

Bajó la mirada, avergonzado y mostrando un silencio que confirmaba lo preguntado por el peliplata.

—Sea como sea, debo limpiar la sangre seca de aquí—mencionó Viktor, con un tono apagado.

Aquel tono le lastimaba, ya estaba demasiado acostumbrado a su tono alegre y al entusiasmo que reflejaba con cada palabra, era como si aquel tono fuera su regaño por haber hecho algo tan estúpido.

Elevó su mirada hacia el contrario, lenta y tímidamente, como un niño que sabe que será reprendido y vio como éste sacaba de la bolsa de su bello abrigo oscuro un pequeño pañuelo, el cual humedeció con un poco de agua.

Las orbes azules se encontraron con las marrones, y en lugar del regaño tan temido, se encontró con una mirada dulce que inspiraba comprensión, esto le hizo dar un suspiro de alivio, pues Viktor no estaba enfadado con él.

—Puede que esto duela—advirtió el mayor y pasó el pañuelo por la herida, intentando limpiarla. Pero la sangre seca es muy difícil de retirar.

Yuuri veía los delicados y cuidadosos movimientos y esbozó una sonrisa, no solo se sentía feliz al saber que Viktor no estaba enfadado con él, sino que le estremecía el corazón ver qué quería evitarme el mayor dolor posible.

Aquella sensación de sentirse protegido, de sentirse querido por alguien y saber que ese alguien se preocupaba por él, era un sentimiento más que agradable, reconfortante. Si tan solo Viktor pudiera salvarlo del dolor de su alma como lo hacía con el de su herida, aunque ...tal vez ya lo hacía. Aquella sonrisa boba en sus labios era producto de las acciones del peliplata, una sonrisa sincera, tan poco usual que ya no recordaba como se sentía.

Aquel acto de evitarle el dolor era tan tierno, el pensar en ello le generaba una extraña sensación en el estómago, similar al dolor que sentía cuando tenía miedo, pero muy diferente a la vez.

Los movimientos cuidadosos de Viktor no cesaban, intentando limpiar su puño con muy poco éxito.

—Viktor ...Así no terminaremos jamás, hazlo fuerte, sin amor—dijo con tono burlezco y aquella sonrisa algo boba.

—¿Estás seguro? No quiero que te lastimes, la herida ya debió causarte demasiado dolor, no quiero causarte aún más— ¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Cómo podía hacer que con solo unas palabras su corazón aumentara su ritmo y el calor se acumulara en su rostro?

—Sí, muy seguro—afirmó con una sonrisa aún más grande.

El ruso le miró indeciso por unos segundos, pero finalmente hizo presión sobre la herida y limpió de manera más ruda. Yuuri cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir el inminente dolor en su mano.

—Lo siento...—Sus ojos se abrieron al escuchar ese tono tan triste disculpándose, encontrándose con las hermosas orbes azules humedeciendose.

Era tan extraño ...él era tan extraño ¿Por qué había comenzado a llorar? ¿Era por estar causándole dolor o había alguna otra causa? Nadie comienza a llorar de un segundo a otro, menos alguien que siempre se mostraba alegre como Viktor.

En un acto de impulso puro, tomó las mejillas del peliplata y pudo contemplar mejor esos ojos que sufrían y estaban a punto de soltar lágrimas.

—¿Por qué lloras?—preguntó con un tono más que compadecido, triste.

Viktor apartó la mirada por unos segundos, pero Yuuri se mantuvo firme y con sus manos aún en sus mejillas retornó su mirada hacia él.

El silencio pasó de dominar los segundos a hacer suyos los minutos, pero ese silencio no era incómodo, todo lo contrario, era como si sus mentes se unieran para compartir más que un pensamiento, un sentimiento.

Aquella conexión comenzó a tener sentido cuando Viktor elevó su mano derecha y retiró el guante de ésta.

El corazón del azabache pareció detenerse al ver grandes cicatrices en sus nudillos, plasmadas en su piel como un tatuaje, un tatuaje que hizo entender a Yuuri que aquel dolor que le había consumido, aquella irá que había corrompido su alma por unos momentos, aquel grito desesperado disfrazado de furia, también habían habitado en Viktor alguna vez.

Aquel chico perfecto que tenía frente a sí, aquel que siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, aquel que siempre bromeaba y parecía vivir la vida encantado, él también había sentido todos y cada uno de esos sentimientos.

No pudo más con aquella nube abrumadora que ahora estaba opacando su razonamiento. Se abalanzó sobre Viktor, apresándole en un abrazo que el peliplata correspondió al instante de manera desesperada.

Dos personas solitarias que compartían un mismo dolor, diferentes causas pero mismos efectos.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? No comprendo, quiero saber qué es eso que tanto te atormenta.— Los ojos del japonés demostraban determinación.

—No es fácil contarlo, son muchos recuerdos que había preferido olvidar, ahora ...solo pensar en ellos me da escalofríos.—La mano de Yuuri se posicionó sobre la del contrario.

Ya no se sentía avergonzado por hacer esa clase de cosas con alguien a quien llevaba días de conocer, pues había conocido a Viktor mucho más de lo que podía imaginar y sabía que el peliplata tendría el mismo trato con él. Ya no eran desconocidos.

Las manos de Viktor estaban realmente frías, tal vez reflejo del miedo o dolor que conllevaba recordar su pasado. Pero no se rendiría, quería ayudarlo, tal como lo había ayudado a él.

—Viktor, de ti aprendí que no puedes reprimir lo que hay en tu interior eternamente, debes hablar para poder respirar tranquilo.

Los ojos temerosos e indecisos de Viktor le apuntaron, pues había dado con las palabras perfectas para ganarse su confianza.

Flashback

~°~

En los pasillos de un famoso colegio, unos pasos avanzaban hasta el aula B.

Una figura en la que todos ponían sus ojos, algunos con envidia, otros con admiración.

Aquella sonrisa encantadora enamoraba a quien se cruzaba con ella, _parecía la de un ángel_ solían decir.

Alguien respetado y admirado por su nueva aula de clase. Un deportista excepcional, un ser humano humilde, siempre alegre y amable con todos. Un estudiante estimado por sus profesores debido a su inteligencia y disciplina. Aguien amado por la chicas, quienes siempre hacían lo posible por acercarse a él.

Él era Viktor Nikiforov, de 15 años.

Pero nadie en esa escuela sabía que él en realidad vivía en una mentira.

Un pequeño, con facciones tan bellas como las de un ángel, siempre víctima de la envidia.

Los abusos no faltaron en su niñez y pre adolescencia, siempre siendo atacado sin cesar. Pero había una pequeña luz en su vida: tenía a sus padres, quienes lo amaban, lamentablemente no era suficiente.

Los altos recursos de sus padres también era detonante para aquella crueldad con la que fue tratado por la sociedad rusa.

Todo esto hizo del pequeño Viktor alguien con miedo, asustadizo, tímido y con aficiones distorsionadas.

El sufrimiento, producto de la crueldad humana, puede ser capaz de destruir hasta la inocencia más fuerte.

Su carácter lo hacía presa de aquel destino, su forma de vestir siempre con tonalidades oscuras, su largo cabello detonante de burlas diarias, su mirada extraña, su gusto por la soledad, sus aficiones peculiares.

Todo eso debía desaparecer.

Se graduó, y cuando llegó el momento de entrar a un nuevo colegio decidió que ya no quería ser aquel a quien siempre habían humillado.

Compró ropa costosa y que estaba a la moda (según las revistas de moda de la época). Cortó su cabello con un corte que le favorecía (según la mujer que lo corto). Cambió su verdadera mirada por una alegre y llena de vida. Aprendió mecánicamente, como quien aprende una lección para un exámen, como socializar y comportarse como los demás.  
Sus aficiones desaparecieron, ahora sus pasatiempos debían ser el estudio, los deportes y las fiestas.

¿Funcionó?

Se volvió el chico más popular de su nuevo colegio, un colegio donde nadie conocía su pasado, donde ese pasado debía ser borrado.

Pero las mentiras son muy pesadas, y cargar con ellas diariamente es muy cansado.

Viktor sentía que no era más que un cascaron vacío, sin alma, sin emociones, sin opinión.

Todo lo que fue desapareció.

Un precio muy caro a pagar por esa recompensa.

¿Qué recompensa? ¿Ser el chico más popular? ¿Ser la persona perfecta con la que todos sueñan ser? No. Ser aquel chico vacío lleno de amigos falsos, lleno de logros indeseados, lleno de desesperación y tristeza.

El dolor le consumió. Sus padres siempre intentaron ayudarle. Pero no puedes luchar contra esos fantasmas que habitan en tu mente.

Un día, Viktor se cansó de vivir en una mentira que ya no podía sostener, si lo hacía un momento más enloquecería, si es que no había enloquecido ya, o mejor dicho: si no es que siempre lo estuvo.

Estaba realmente enfermo como para hacer lo que él hizo. Renunciar a ti mismo para sentirte aceptado por la sociedad.

La humanidad si que era un verdadero asco.

Decidió terminar con todo, llevándose una gran lección: sé tú mismo, siempre.

~°~


	6. Regalo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri recibe una noticia que pondrá fin a su mayor pesadilla.

Los ojos nostálgicos de Viktor comenzaron a desaparecer entre una intensidad que dominó su mirada.

—Yuuri, tú nunca cambies quien eres en realidad. Vivir en una mentira no solo es difícil, es ...tan triste. Esa persona frente al espejo ya no era yo, y muy tarde comprendí que si no puedes ser tu mismo, entonces no tienes valor. 

Sus palabras desesperadas y ese miedo profundo en sus ojos era el claro reflejo del martirio que debió soportar el peliplata.

Yuuri no podía imaginar lo que era despertar y saber que tu único propósito era fingir ser aquello que odiabas cada día, no poder ser tú mismo, vivir con miedo de que algún día descubran tu secreto, querer demostrarle al mundo que ese no eres tú, pero a la vez tener miedo, un miedo justificado por la crueldad del pasado.

—Pero ... entonces, el Viktor que veo ahora ...¿es el verdadero? Sin mentiras, sin fingir—. El nombrado permaneció en silencio. Un silencio siempre termina siendo un presagio que confirma una pregunta.

Viktor continuó sin decir una palabra ...su silencio era la respuesta: quien tenía frente no era el verdadero.

Lo que decía era poco coherente: suplicaba a Yuuri jamás modificar su personalidad, pero él llevaba haciéndolo desde que lo conoció. Ciertamente le dolía saber que la persona en la que más confiaba en esos momentos estaba mintiendo, pero entendía que debía ganar más su confianza.

—Quiero conocer al verdadero Viktor—declaró decidido y con firmeza en sus ojos.

El peliplata le miró extrañado.

—No creo que quieras...

—¿Por qué no?—le interrumpió—. Tú has conocido mi verdadero yo, y me has dicho un secreto importante en tu vida. Ya no estamos solos, me tienes a mí como yo te tengo a ti.

—Yuuri... mi verdadero ser es algo que jamás debe ser contado.

—Yo quiero conocerlo. Quiero conocer todo de Viktor.

La sorpresa en el rostro del peliplata poco a poco cambió. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, una sonrisa muy diferente a todas las demás.

Yuuri no lo sabía, pero estaba abriendo una puerta que cambiaría su destino para siempre.

Yuuri guiaba a Viktor hasta su colegio, aquel al que llevaba días sin asistir, presa del miedo.

La petición de su amigo le desconcertó, desconocía por completo sus planes, pero prefirió no cuestionar nada y lo llevó, temeroso, pues alguien podía reconocerlo y saber que no asistió a clases, que llevaba días sin hacerlo, de hecho.

Finalmente llegaron al hogar de las pesadillas de Yuuri. Viktor miraba el lugar con una extraña expresión, mientras un temeroso azabache se escondía detrás para evitar ser visto.

—Llegamos ...¿Qué es lo que harás?—preguntó ansioso, sin ver nada más que la espalada de su amigo, la cual utilizaba para camuflarse.

— _Secret_ ~—Le escuchó mencionar con aquel tono infantil que lo caracterizaba y que tanto amaba escuchar, pero no vio su rostro, no podía imaginarse la expresión del ruso al ver ese lugar que le causaba escalofríos—. Yuuri, ve a casa, yo me quedaré aquí.

—¡¿Qué?! No puedo ir a casa ahora y lo sabes, además ¿Por qué debo dejarte aquí?

—Yuuri ...hazme caso. Dijiste que a estas horas tus padres están trabajando. Quedate en tu habitación y espera a que lleguen, nadie te regañará, lo prometo—. ¿Cómo podía pedirle eso?

—Pero Viktor ...tengo m...—Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por algo suave en sus labios, Viktor se había girado y le besaba.

Yuuri quedó helado, incapacitado para poder pensar, fue como si entrara en un transe que cortaba la circulación de cualquier pensamiento racional e irracional.

Era un beso estático, pero tierno, el peliplata cerró los ojos pero el azabache no, podía ver las largas pestañas del contrario mientras intentaba recobrar la movilidad.

Finalmente Viktor se separó de él y esbozó por unos segundos una sonrisa.

—Te daré un regalo muy especial, mañana te veré en la casa del árbol—declaró con ternura.—Ve a casa.

Yuuri no dijo palabra alguna y corrió lejos de ahí.

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Por qué Viktor lo había besado?

Sentía que su rostro ardería en llamas en cualquier momento y que su corazón atravesaría su pecho por la magnitud de su latir.

Olvidó por completo que en su casa no solo sería reprendido, también lo matarían si sabían que llevaba días ausente de clases. Todo eso no era importante en ese momento, lo único que le importaba era dejar de pensar en la sensación de los labios de Viktor sobre los suyos, quería distraerse en cualquier otra cosa pero su mente no parecía estar dispuesta a pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Viktor.

Finalmente llegó a su hogar, abrió la puerta y se encontró con Vic-chan, quién le recibió con ladridos y gruñidos, pero poco le importó.

Subió hasta su habitación y cerró la puerta.

Solo el sonido del pequeño caniche resonaba detrás de la puerta con claras intenciones de entrar, mas en la mente de Yuuri había tantas cosas, tanto ruido, tantos pensamientos, tanto miedo... ¿miedo? Sí, miedo a lo desconocido.

Comenzó a recordar y reflexionar sobre ese sentimiento que le estaba quemando el pecho, sobre esa aguda sensación en su ser que se activaba al recordar los labios de Viktor, al recordar su rostro... Su primer beso... con un chico.

Pensó en el porqué nunca había sentido antes aquella sensación que le confundía, entonces lo recordó: jamás había tenido novia, nadie jamás se había fijado en él. Había tenido amores, claro, como todos, pero su autoestima era tan baja que nunca se había atrevido a declararse por el inminente rechazo que le esperaba.

Sin embargo, había una diferencia muy grande: sus intereses amorosos siempre habían sido niñas. Nunca se le pasó por la cabeza interesarse en un chico.

Ahora lo poco que había conocido sobre el amor había cambiado, pero la pregunta aquí era ¿había cambiado para bien o para mal?

Intentó aclarar su mente. Ya era muy consciente de lo que Viktor sentía por él, ahora debía pensar ¿qué sentía él por Viktor?

Algo amoroso jamás fue su meta cuando lo conoció. Sus sentimientos hacia él eran de agradecimiento, compañerismo, hermandad, pero algo romántico...

Se sentía como una colegiala, tan patético. ¿Eso lo convertía en gay? No lo sabía. Lo que sí sabía, era que aquel beso comenzaba a agradarle a sus labios. Esa idea le generaba aquel calor tan intenso en su rostro, aquel aumento de su frecuencia cardíaca, ese dolor en su estómago similar al ácido, y aquellas ganas de volver a repetir ese suceso.

Necesitaba sentírlo una vez más para aclarar sus sentimientos, para sustituir la ansiedad por la razón.

Fue tal el caos que aquel peliplata había ocasionado en él, que ni siquiera pudo darse cuenta de cuando se quedó dormido. Ahí, en el suelo de su habitación, con los ladridos de Vic-chan de fondo y con la cabeza hecha pedazos.

Cayó en un sueño tan profundo que parecería que finalmente su mente tendría descanso, pero no.

Sus párpados se cerrarían, pero sus sueños despertarían.

~°~

_Una oscuridad intensa. Un silencio matador._

_Un espejo frente a él. Pero con un reflejo inquietante._

_Una sonrisa llena de maldad, unos ojos sedientos de sangre, unas gafas rotas y cubiertas de tierra en el suelo, múltiples heridas en sus brazos, así como cicatrices. Cada aspecto parecía competir por cual le aterraba más, pero el que se llevaba la corona sin duda, eran sus muñecas cubiertas de abundante sangre que corría por sus manos y moría en el suelo sin cesar._

_Ese no era él._

_—¿Quién eres tú?—Preguntó el temeroso azabache a su aterrador reflejo._

_—Soy los sueños, soy la realidad ...soy momento ...soy eternidad ...soy locura ...soy la voz que hay en ti._

El sonido de la puerta de entrada azotándose y un grito desgarrador en la planta baja le hizo abrir los ojos.

La ventana mostraba un oscuro escenario.

Su corazón comenzó a llenarse de terror al escuchar a las voces de sus padres abajo. No podía entender lo que decían, estaba demasiado asustado como para concentrarse en ello.

¿Lo habrán descubierto? ¿Lo matarían por ello? ¿Debía bajar y averiguarlo?

Estaba a punto de retroceder pero recordó las palabras de Viktor:

_“Nadie te_ _regañará_ _, lo prometo_ _.”_

¿Debería confiar en Viktor? ¿En aquel chico que lo había besado? La única respuesta que había era "sí".

El característico sonido de las escaleras se hizo presente.

Estaba temblando, pero sus piernas caminaban solas, era como si sus miembros inferiores le tuvieran más confianza a Viktor que él mismo.

Aún indeciso, pudo apreciar conforme pasaba los escalones que su madre estaba en el piso, al parecer llorando, al igual que Mari y su padre. Se desconcertó.

Como si su garganta actuara por si sola, se atrevió a hablar:

—¿Q-Qué pasa?—Al instante, su familia le miró, con una mirada que jamás había visto en ellos.

Hiroko no pudo más y corrió hacia su hijo, hecha un mar de lágrimas, le abrazó fuertemente.

—¡YUURI! ¡Mi niño!—exclamaba la mujer—. ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Te ocurrió algo?!

La confusión se acumulaba en los ojos de Yuuri al ver a su madre en semejante estado. Sumando además a su hermana, quien tampoco se limitó en abrazarlo con fuerza.

—¿P-pero qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué están así?

Mari intentaba recuperarse, respiraba de manera acelerada y trataba de contener las lágrimas. Su madre no se despegaba de él y su padre estaba en estado de shock.

—¡¿Qué ocurre?!—preguntó lleno de terror y ansiedad.

Mari, la única que estaba dispuesta a hablar, aún luchaba por soltar las palabras.

—Esta tarde ... Tu escuela ... Hubo un incendio... —Dijo con esfuerzo, pero fue interrumpida por su padre.

—Acaban de apagar el fuego ...Pero dicen los bomberos que es muy difícil que haya sobrevivientes...

« _M_ _i verdadero ser es algo que jamás debe ser contado.»_


	7. Adicto

_"Llegará la luz y no la querrás apreciar"_

Yuuri había cambiado de lugar con su padre y ahora era él quien había cambiado en estado de shock.

Ni los abrazos fuertes de su madre y hermana, ni la mirada llena de arrepentimiento de su padre le hicieron regresar a la realidad.

Todos aquellos que siempre le atormentaron, alumnos y maestros, ahora debían estar muertos. Aquel pensamiento era el causante de nada más que indiferencia.

Viktor ...

El peliplata regresaba a su mente. Dejando de lado aquel beso recibido horas antes, el peliplata fue quien se quedó en la escuela, quien le ordenó que se fuera de una casa y quien predijo que no lo reprenderían.

_"Quiero conocer al verdadero Viktor"_

Recordó su petición. ¿Entonces aquel incidente fue la respuesta a las palabras? ¿Se considera de una simple coincidencia? Peor aún ... ¡¿Le había pasado algo a Viktor en ese incendio ?!

Su cuerpo se llenó de adrenalina e importó muy poco su preocupación familiar (que aún se recuperó del duro golpe al creer que habían perdido), los apartó y salieron corriendo de su casa.

Corría por las alborotadas y oscuras calles de su vecindario. Podía escuchar las voces de sus familiares siguiendo, intentando alcanzar y alcanzar entrar en sí, pero era inútil, ni comprendiendo lo que decían.

Escuchaba sus pasos, pero no sabía a dónde iba. Podía escuchar su corazón lleno de temor, pero no sabía a qué le temía.

El humo a la distancia, las luces de ambulancias y bomberos, la entrometida gente que curioseaba incluso a metros de distancia.

Buscó con su mirada desesperada al peliplata, pero no lograba divisarlo entre la ola de gente.

Viktor: su mente había sido totalmente dominada por él. A Yuuri nada le importaba, absolutamente nada: ni su familia, ni su escuela aún con algunas llamas tratando de ser extinguidas, ni el recuerdo de aquellos pobres infelices que ahora eran polvo, ni su pasado, ni su presente, ni su futuro.

¿Qué tenía ese peliplata que lo había vuelto tan loco por él? ¿Fue ese beso? ¿Fue el apoyo tan grande que le brindó? ¿Fue el haber estado en el momento más crítico de su existencia? ¿Fue el haberle salvado la vida? ¿Fue la manera tan dulce en la que lo veía?

Ese chico era como una droga para el azabache, lo necesitaba, vaya que lo necesitaba. Su alma suplicaba por verlo y saber que se encontraba bien.

El motivo del incendio en su centro educativo y las vidas ahí perdidas le importaba poco o nada. ¿Por qué debería preocuparse por ellos? ¿Por qué debía preocuparse por su familia?

Saliendo de su pequeño transe, se percató de que estaba caminando en dirección al bosque, aquel que en el pasado le causaba escalofríos, y ahora era el único lugar que le brindaba tranquilidad. La gente curiosa y las abrumadoras luces habían desaparecido.

Sus padres ya no estaban detrás de él, debió perderlos en algún punto del camino.

El frío de la noche acariciaba fuertemente sus mejillas. El sonido de sus pasos sobre las ramas parecía el soundtrack de alguna película de terror. Sus puños permanecían cerrados, como si contuviese ahí toda la preocupación que sentía en ese momento y que estaba a punto de enloquecerle.

Que Viktor se encontrase entre las víctimas de aquel incendio era una idea que no podía soportar. Perder a esa persona que ahora era su único motivo para sonreír, no, la vida no podía ser tan injusta y desalmada.

Como si el destino se compadeciera de su calvario, escuchó entre el silencio de la noche aquella voz que tanto anhelaba.

—¿Qué haces aquí pequeño? Creí decirte que debías ir a casa.— Giró su mirada rápidamente y se encontró con el ruso.

—¡Viktor!—Corrió, abalanzándose sobre el nombrado, sintiendo un alivio que superaba la barrera de humanamente posible—. Creí que te había ocurrido algo...y yo...

— _I'm_ _okay_ _—_ Le escuchó mencionar con una sonrisa.

Yuuri solo podía abrazarle, con su rostro restregado en su abrigo debido a la diferencia de alturas. Percibió aquel aroma a rosas que desprendía y sintió que la vida regresaba a él.

—Yuuri~ vamos a tu casa, es demasiado tarde. Mañana te espero en nuestra casa del árbol—. «Nuestra» ¿había escuchado bien?

El avergonzado azabache se separó y asintió con la mirada baja.

— _Okay~_ _—e_ xclamó el peliplata y tomó la mano de Yuuri, ya no su muñeca como en anteriores ocasiones, ahora tomó su mano, entrelazando sus dedos.

Yuuri sentía que toda la vergüenza del mundo estaba teniendo una reunión en su corazón, y el mayor pareció notar esto ya que le dedicó una mirada divertida.

—Siento tu corazón en mi mano, late muy rápido—seguido de esto, dio una pequeña risita y continuó caminando.

—L-lo siento...

El bosque comenzó a perder densidad y al frente se pudieron apreciar de nuevo las luces de ambulancias y bomberos.

Por un momento había olvidado que su colegio se había incendiado. Se sentía culpable por lo que pensaba, pero su único sentimiento al respecto fue «Ya no tendré que ir a esa escuela más» ligado a un sentimiento de gran alegría.

—Ve a casa Yuuri y abrigate bien, hace frío—mencionó con un tono más que dulce, embriagante.

El nombrado estaba a punto de sacar su sonrisa boba y completamente hipnotizada por el contrario, pero recordó aquel pequeño e _insignificante_ detalle: Viktor había estado en su escuela horas antes del incendio.

—Viktor ...¿tú iniciaste el fuego?—preguntó repentinamente, volviendo a la seriedad y dejando de lado aquellos sentimientos típicos de un adolescente enamorado que comenzaba a manifestar.

El ruso no pareció inmutarse con la pregunta, en su lugar continuó mirándole con una sonrisa y se acercó a su rostro, depositando un extraño beso en su mejilla, tan cerca de sus labios que casi rozaba la comisura de éstos. Un beso que no reflejó ternura, sino picardía y hasta se podría decir que lujuria.

Sin previo aviso, el japonés huyó del ruso, tal y como lo había hecho horas antes.

Estaba lleno de vergüenza, pero ésta se esfumó al ver a sus padres, aún buscándole.

Había sentido de nuevo aquel abrazo lleno de preocupación de su madre, aquellas caricias llenas de aprecio de su hermana, aquella mirada llena de arrepentimiento por parte de su padre, pero no podía sentir nada.

Aquello que solo unas semanas atrás añoraba con locura, ahora no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Era como si una gruesa capa se hubiera implantado en las paredes de su corazón y nadie pidiese atravesarla, solo un chico de azules ojos.

La preocupación de su familia no le generaba los sentimientos que él esperaba: no estaba agradecido por recuperar su «aprecio», estaba furioso, furioso por aquel acto de hipocresía. Fingir que no había ocurrido nada en el pasado y olvidarse de todo el daño que le habían ocasionado no tenía nombre.

Aún tenía aquellas heridas frescas, aún sentía el dolor en ellas al recordar lo vacío que se sentía previo a la aparición de Viktor, y lo poco que le importó a aquellas personas que ahora lo buscaban incesablemente.

Ellos creían que él estaba muerto, por eso volvieron a tratarlo como humano.

¿Acaso debía morir para finalmente obtener lo que se le negó en vida?

No quería verlos, no soportaba estar cerca de ellos. Su interior solo clamaba por una persona: Viktor, el nuevo dueño de su mundo, la única persona que quería a su lado, la única persona que no le causaba repulsión.

—¡Aquí estás!—escuchó una desagradable voz familiar detrás suyo: Mari—. ¿Por qué te fuiste de esa manera? Por favor no vuelvas a hacerlo, no sabes lo preocupados que nos tenías. Vamos a casa.

Descarada, hipócrita, es lo único que circulaba por la mente del azabache, pero sus labios permanecieron sellados, no merecía sus palabras, ni ella, ni nadie más.

Ambos hermanos caminaron hacia los oficiales, quienes estaban siendo abordados por sus padres, tratando de encontrar a su hijo «perdido»

—¡Mamá, papá, lo encontré!—ambos voltearon rápidamente y su madre volvió a abalanzarse sobre él, con los ojos hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar.

—¡Yuuri no vuelvas a irte de esa manera!

Yuuri no correspondió el abrazo, es más, ni siquiera hubo algún rastro de expresividad en su rostro.

—¿Podríamos irnos a casa? Quiero dormir—mencionó con inferencia ante la lamentable imagen de su progenitora.

Los tres le miraron anonadados y después de unos segundos Toshiya, su padre, asintió.

Los tres se fueron del lugar, con el sonido de fondo de los padres de aquellos bastardos llorando su pérdida, música para los oídos del Yuuri, quien en ese breve camino, no dijo ni una palabra.

Llegaron a su hogar y sin previo aviso, el azabache se fue a su habitación, sin al menos dedicarle una mirada a su preocupada familia.

En el transcurso a su habitación pudo escuchar a su padre tratando de calmar a su madre.

—Tranquila, debe ser el impacto del momento—mencionó, claramente refiriéndose a su comportamiento.

Ojalá hubiera sido eso.

Cuando por fin tuvo la puerta de su habitación en frente, escucho ciertos gruñidos detrás suyo: era Vic-chan, quien no había tenido cambio alguno en su comportamiento, seguía odiandole.

Yuuri ya no le dirigió esa mirada llena de tristeza que solía darle a quien fue su mascota, ahora era una de completa indiferencia.

Entró a su recámara sin pensarlo más.

Recordó aquellas palabras de su padre, no, no estaba impactado por lo sucedido, no estaba traumado ni mucho menos triste o compadecido por ello, se sentía tan aliviado que quería reír.

Vio su reloj en la pared: 12:56 am. Vaya que era muy tarde, pero no era algo que le importara, el tiempo había dejado de tomar importancia desde aquel día en el que puso una soga en su cuello, dispuesto a saltar a su muerte.

Vio su espejo en la esquina de la habitación, señalando un punto exacto, caminó hacia él, viendo su reflejo poco a poco.

Comenzaba a sentirse adormilado, pero con una dulce sensación en todo su ser.

Vio su mano, con aquellas heridas en su puño que ahora sanaban correctamente gracias a Viktor y pudo recordarlo: las humillaciones, las lágrimas derramadas, las noches llenas de miedo, todos esos sentimientos matadores que destruyeron su alma. Los verdugos que lo habían torturado por tanto tiempo (o al menos la mayoría), habían dejado de existir.

Había una guerra, eran ellos, o era él, alguno debía dejar ese mundo, y al final, fueron ellos, no él.

Por sus ojos pasaron los rostros que sus agresores debieron tener cuando el humo se hizo presente, los gritos que debieron soltar cuando las llamas entraron en contacto con sus pieles, sus rostros después de ser consumidos por el fuego, deformes y asquerosos. Ya no serían más los chicos lindos, los más guapos, los más populares, todo eso ya no importaba nada, pues ahora solo eran una masa sanguinolenta, deforme y vomitiva.

No pudo percatarse de cuando sus labios se curvearon en una sonrisa, que hasta cierto punto, era sádica.

—Me pregunto si me estoy volviendo loco ...—dijo para sí mismo, seguido de esto, soltó una risa fuera de toda cordura.

En su interior habitaba una sensación desconocida, completamente desconocida pero que no le desagradaba.

Comenzó a reír todo lo que pudo, hasta que su estómago comenzó a doler.

Las imágenes de sus profesores llenos de terror le sacaban suspiros llenos de dicha.

Por un momento se imaginó a sí mismo siendo parte de esa escena, solo para ver el sufrimiento de todos en primera fila. Ahora eran ellos los que lloraban, los que sentían su ser ardiendo, los que morían por el dolor, los que suplicaban que todo se detuviese, ya no era él, ahora eran ellos.

La escena fue tan lúcida que se preguntó si no estaba soñando. No, estaba muy despierto, pero para nada centrado en la realidad.

Dirigió su mano hasta sus labios, recordando el primer beso con Viktor, y el segundo muy cerca de sus labios. Su sonrisa perdió sadismo para llenarse de timidez, una timidez inocente.

La manera en la que su relación con Viktor había avanzado tan rápido, podría deberse al momento en el que ambos se conocieron.

Yuuri estuvo a punto de desaparecer físicamente, pues psicológicamente ya había sido desaparecido por los que lo rodeaban.

Una mente solitaria se aferra a la primer persona que le de esa caricia de alivio por la que su alma tanto suplicaba. Yuuri se aferró a Viktor cómo quien se aferra a una roca después de caer al río, se aferra a eso para poder sobrevivir.

Viktor ahora era todo su mundo ¿por qué? Lo sabía, lo sabía muy bien, pero no quería exteriorizarlo, sabía que Viktor le ofrecía un escape de su realidad.

Prefería estar con aquel chico que había despertado en él esos sentimientos tan extraños, sentir esos besos que le hacían dudar pero que eran como un droga, prefería dejarse llevar por el aroma a rosas de Viktor que pensar en todo eso que siempre le atormentó:

_↓_

_«Agradarle a los demás»_   
_«Dejar de estar solo»_   
_«ser popular_   
_«tener novia»_   
_«no estar soltero»_   
_«tener amigos»_   
_«ir a fiestas»_   
_«casarse»_   
_«tener hijos»_   
_↓_

Todas esas preocupaciones que la sociedad te impone como una condena, todo eso había sido destruido por un hermoso chico de ojos azules.

De niño, cuando en los recesos era destinado a ver como los demás jugaban y se divertían, mientras él se limitaba a solo observar, cuando sus compañeros le hacían comentarios que traspasaban su piel y se clavaban directo en su corazón, cuando su familia lo abandonaba, cuando el mundo se ponía en su contra: solo pedía un amigo.

Pedía ese alguien que llegara y le hiciera compañía en los recesos, que defendiera a los demás abusadores, que diera un abrazo cuando sus padres lo abandonaran, que estaría a su lado cuando el mundo se tornara oscuro.

Tal vez lo había encontrado.

Yuuri estaba demasiado alejado de la realidad. Comenzó a sumergirse en ese mundo en el que Viktor le había incluido.

Y cuando una mente está ilusionada es capaz de olvidar hasta las cosas más misteriosas.

¿Quiénes eran las intenciones reales de Viktor?


	8. Experimentando

Yuuri abrió sus ojos, siendo víctima de la luz de la mañana que penetraba con intensidad las cortinas de su habitación.

Intentaba apartar los rastros de somnolencia de sus párpados.

Mientras su mano buscaba a sus alrededores por su proveedor de claridad (sus gafas), notó que su entorno era extraño.

Permanecía en el suelo, el dolor en su columna era prueba de que ahí había pasado la noche. Su cabeza dolía, su uniforme aún puesto le incomodaba de sobremanera.

¿Cuándo había caído dormido?

No recordaba mucho de la noche anterior, estaba tan desorientado que al escuchar voces en el piso inferior, pensó por una décima de segundo que se trataba de intrusos, hasta que reconoció la voz de su madre.

Finalmente encontró sus gafas y fue ahí cuando las telarañas de su mente comenzaron a esfumarse. El recuerdo de sus padres abrazándole en lágrimas, su colegio en llamas, su huída nocturna que terminó en un encuentro dulce con el peliplata, él regresando a su habitación y finalmente, su imagen tumbándose en el suelo riendo hasta que la pesadez del día cayó sobre sus párpados y le obligó a dormir.

Vaya que había sido una noche fuera de lo común.

Sin pensar más en el asunto, se dispuso a desprenderse de aquel uniforme, el cual veía con una sonrisa boba llena de dicha en el espejo a su diestra, pues ya no lo utilizaría más.

Sin perder más tiempo lo lanzó en una esquina de la habitación, como si de basura se tratase.

Se dirigió a su armario y aspiró el fresco aroma de la ropa limpia que sacó: un pantalón negro, y un suéter largo color azul.

Los jeans le molestaban de sobremanera, prefería los pantalones elásticos, le parecían más cómodos. Aquella característica siempre fue la burla entre sus compañeros en las fiestas escolares. Entonces sonrió, eso jamás volvería a pasar.

Se vistió con alegría.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, podía despertar y respirar tranquilo, sin temores, sin dolor, sin apenas, sin agonía.

Era tanto su entusiasmo que decidió abrir la ventana para dejar entrar algo de aire fresco. Corrió las cortinas seguido del vidrio y pudo tener una vista de la casa de al lado, aquella donde unas semanas antes había visto a nuevas personas mudarse. Hubiera dejado pasar aquel detalle insignificante de no ser por la persona que vio en el jardín contrario.

Una mujer adulta, de un intenso cabello negro y potentes ojos verdes arreglando el destruido jardín de la vivienda. No poseía rasgos japoneses por lo que debía ser extranjera.

Aquel rostro le resultaba extrañamente conocido.

Entonces lo recordó: la foto que había visto en la casa del árbol, aquella donde Viktor permanecía en un cálido abrazo con su madre. Esa mujer era quien sostenía en sus brazos al peliplata.

« _Lilia_ _, se llama_ _Lilia_ _»_

Recordó.

¿Eso significaba que Viktor había sido su vecino todo ese tiempo?

Pensó en ir a la casa y preguntar por él, pero creyó que era de mala educación, más si sus padres aún no se habían presentado.

Sin prestar más atención, se apartó de la ventana, salió de su habitación y fue hasta el piso inferior, encontrándose con toda su familia reunida, al parecer alistándose para algún evento ya que se arreglaban la ropa los unos a los otros, una vestimenta totalmente negra.

—¿Qué hacen?—preguntó mientras permanecía a mitad de la escalera.

—Yuuri...—mencionó su madre con un sereno tono—hoy se hará el homenaje a tus compañeros y maestros de escuela. ¿No irás?

—¿Homenaje?—Era una especie de funeral múltiple que solía hacerse cuando ocurría un incidente que terminaba con la vida de varias personas. 

Estaba confundido, en Hasetsu se acostumbraba hacer los homenajes de noche.

Miró el gran reloj de la entrada, con su peculiar _tic_ _-_ _tac_ que marcaba la hora: 17:39pm

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado durmiendo? Y principalmente...¡Había perdido su tarde con Viktor! No, eso era imperdonable.

Presa de la desesperación, se encaminó a la puerta de entrada, ignorando por completo a sus padres y hermana.

—¡¿Yuuri a donde vas?!—preguntó molesto su padre, pero no obtendría respuesta, pues Yuuri ya había salido de su hogar.

El azabache corrió rápidamente hasta aquel lugar que necesitaba con locura.

« _Nuestra casa del árbol_ _»_

Fue lo que dijo Viktor y lo que no dejaba de resonar en su mente. Aquellas simples palabras le hacían sentir un sin fin de sensaciones extrañas. Tan complejas e inexactas que era incapaz de identificarlas.

No tardó mucho en dejar de pisar tierra para pisar hiervas, finalmente había llegado al bosque. Solo eran cuestión de segundos para que llegara a su destino.

Rápidamente divisó aquella casa en el árbol y deseó con todo su ser que Viktor se encontrase dentro, que no se haya marchado, que no se haya cansado de esperar, que no estuviera molesto por llegar tarde. Su ansiedad estaba consumiendole.

De haber tenido un poco de sentido común, de lógica, de pensamiento, como aquel que poseía en el pasado a pesar de su inminente depresión, se habría dado cuenta de que aquella obsesión enfermiza por Viktor lo estaba consumiendo, estaba cambiándole de una manera extraña.

Pero él no podrá verlo, no podrá saber lo que está a punto de hacer ya que su mente está bloqueada por ese beso que el peliplata le dio y las sensaciones que le hizo sentir.

Finalmente estaba subiendo aquellas escaleras tambaleantes que le dirigirían al fruto de su obsesión. Abrió la puerta y sintió que vomitaría por aquella bocanada de nerviosismo que se alojaba en su interior.

Ahí estaba, tan pacífico, sosteniendo un libro en sus manos, con su hermoso cabello en una coleta alta, la posición hacía que sus largas pestañas sobresalieran, era tan her....

«¡ _¿Qué estoy pensando?_ _!_ _»_ Pensó para sí mismo.

—¡Yuuri! Nadie me hace esperar tanto como tú—. Posteriormente soltó una pequeña risa.

El nombrado sintió de nuevo el calor arremolinarse en su rostro y terminó de subir.

—L-Lo siento ...

—No importa, ayer debiste dormir muy tarde—declaró con la misma sonrisa en su rostro.

Ayer ...

Las imágenes de su escuela en llamas regresaron a su cabeza, levantando más incógnitas que sentimientos.

—V-Viktor ...quiero que hablemos de la escuela...—le enfrentó, con la mirada algo baja.

La sonrisa de Viktor no desapareció, ni siquiera se modificó en lo más mínimo, pero sus ojos parecieron oscurecerse.

—¿F-fuiste tú?—preguntó temeroso—Quiero ...que me digas la verdad.

El silencio no tardó en presentarse.

Un silencio siempre es un presagio para la confirmación de una pregunta.

—Yuuri ...Quisiera discutir algunas cosas contigo ...—dijo con seriedad—. Quiero pedirte perdón, mi manera de actuar contigo ayer creo que no fue la adecuada. Me imagino que debió ser tu primer beso.

—Y-yo bueno .... Y-yo...—No podía decir nada, estaba demasiado ocupado queriendo ocultar su vergüenza, pues en efecto, había sido su primer beso.

El peliplata se acercó hasta el temeroso azabache, demasiado cerca, tomándole del mentón y viéndole con una mirada extraña, no era la típica mirada de ternura o alegría que solía darle, era una seductora.

Yuuri no podía más, se sentía tan avergonzado que quería salir corriendo como lo había hecho ya en el pasado, pero no pudo. Era como si hubiese una pared de concreto detrás suyo que le impidiera moverse, esa pared se llamaba: _ganas de que Viktor le besara de nuevo._

Una parte de su ser deseaba volver a experimentar aquella sensación, pero la parte consiente gritaba por huir de ahí.

—Me disculpo ...—finalmente dijo Viktor—. Pero no me arrepiento y no quiero dejar de hacerlo.

El infierno era el polo norte comparado con el rostro de Yuuri.

—P-Pero entonces ...¿y-yo, te gusto?—preguntó con un esfuerzo sobrehumano y la mirada tan clavada en el suelo que parecía que en cualquier momento la atravesaría.

El peliplata sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, sin separarse un solo centímetro de él.

La luz del sol ya había abandonado por completo la ciudad de Hasetsu.

En una pequeña casa en un árbol no se apreciaba más que oscuridad, ni una sola luz era visible dentro, pero a pesar de eso, había alguien habitándola.

Los labios de Yuuri se encontraban sumamente húmedos, y no era para menos: unos labios lo besaban lentamente.

Se encontraba sobre la pequeña banca de madera del interior con Viktor a su lado, sosteniendo sus temblorosas manos con su diestra y su mejilla con la izquierda.

Ambos se besaban a un ritmo lento, como si tuviesen toda una vida para poder hacerlo.

Los delicados roces en sus labios hacían que los latidos de Yuuri se descontrolaran, o al menos así fue en un principio.

Conforme el tiempo pasaba, comenzó a relajarse y dejarse llevar, disfrutando de aquel roce húmedo que acariciaba sus labios de una manera casi magistral.

Permanecía con sus ojos cerrados, incapaz de poder abrirlos y encontrarse con el rostro de Viktor, volvería a morir de vergüenza si eso ocurría.

Cuando los besos comenzaron, la luz de la tarde aún era perceptible para él a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, pero ahora no había nada más que oscuridad.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban haciendo eso?

No le importó mucho, por primera vez en su vida podía sentir algo diferente, algo que nunca antes había sentido, eso le agradaba.

Se sentía sumamente extraño al estar ahí, en una estrecha casa del árbol oscura, de noche y besándose con un chico.

En su estómago había sensaciones extrañas que no le eran agradables, pero al recordar que ese chico con el que se besaba era Viktor, aquel que le salvó la vida, aquel que le curó sus heridas, quien le brindó su apoyo, quien le confesó que le gustaba, aquellas sensaciones se calmaban un poco.

El aire no faltaba entre ambos ya que era como si sus respiraciones se complementarán, mientras uno inhalaba otro exhalaba, además de que aquellos roces estaban llenos de inocencia y no pasaban de algo superficial.

Ambas manos de Yuuri, que aún se mantenían en puños por la ansiedad, sentían la fría pero a la vez cálida sensación de la mano de Viktor en ella.

En su interior comenzó a sentir algo extraño, era como si los latidos de su corazón se intensificaran y comenzara a sentirlos en absolutamente todo su cuerpo, especialmente en una zona en la que ni siquiera quería pensar.

Dispuesto a terminar con aquella sensación, separó sus labios de los de Viktor, pero no abrió sus ojos.

—¿Qué sucede pequeño? ¿No te gustaron mis besos?

Finalmente abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la oscuridad en su total esplendor. Vio a su izquierda, apreciando solo una silueta difuminada que estaba seguro era Viktor.

—N-no es eso ...es que...ya es muy tarde.

Yuuri evitaba la mirada de Viktor incesablemente, hasta que el peliplata pareció darse por vencido.

—Te acompañaré a casa—mencionó con un tono suave y acercándose, dándole un tierno beso en la cabeza.

Viktor se levantó, abrió la puerta, dejando entrar un poco de luz y aire.

—Vamos pequeño—dijo con una sonrisa que apenas si pudo percibir y le extendió la mano.

Ambos bajaron de aquella casa entre la oscuridad.

En su breve recorrido no hubieron palabras, solo sus manos unidas.

Finalmente la casa de Yuuri se podía ver a la distancia. Viktor tomó también la otra mano del azabache y juntó ambas, depositando un beso sobre ellas.

—Nos vemos mañana—. Yuuri solo asintió nervioso y corrió en dirección a su hogar.

Una gran sonrisa se liberó en sus labios.

Así que eso era tener una relación, eso era tener alguien por quien despertar cada mañana, eso era ser besado, ser querido.

Aquel shock que Viktor había puesto en él, ese donde sus padres y el resto del mundo pasaba a un segundo término, pareció romperse poco a poco y el Yuuri preocupado, temeroso y tímido, comenzaba a volver.

El sentimiento de emoción desaparecía poco a poco para darle cabida a la preocupación y el miedo absoluto, había salido huyendo de su casa sin avisar a sus padres, seguramente lo matarían.

Llegó pronto a su hogar, pero antes de introducir su llave en la puerta, pudo notar que todas las luces estaban apagadas.

Temeroso, abrió la puerta, siendo recibido por la penumbra y cierto toque de aire frío.

No había absolutamente nadie en casa.

Cerró la puerta y dio un suspiro, estaba mentalmente exhausto.

Entre la oscuridad de su tétrica sala vio un par de ojos brillantes. Pudo reconocerlos al instante, sorprendiéndose de que no le haya amenazado o atacado; era Vic-chan.

Extrañado, se aproximó a encender las luces. Sus ojos tardaron un poco en acostumbrarse a la intensa luz.

Retiró sus gafas y frotó sus ojos, esperando despejar su mirada. Estaba a punto de poner sus anteojos de nuevo cuando escuchó ciertos quejidos.

Rápidamente terminó de colocar sus gafas, encontrándose frente una escena que definitivamente no hubiera querido ver.

Vic-chan estaba tirado en el suelo, con respiraciones irregulares y sobre un charco de sangre.


	9. Reinicio

El color carmesí proveniente de Vic-chan se corría por el suelo hasta llegar a Yuuri.

Las lágrimas llegaron a brotar. Se acercó al pequeño cachorro y lo tomó en brazos, aparentemente cada vez más cerca de la muerte. La sangre corría hasta sus brazos con rapidez. Ese rojo carmesí se extendía en él como si fuera una peste.

¿Quién pudo hacer esto?

Aterrado, corrió hacia la puerta de la entrada, dispuesto a conseguir ayuda. Pero una pequeña risa detrás detuvo su tarea. No estaba solo en casa.

Temblando y con vic-chan en brazos muriendo lentamente, giró su mirada. En el fondo de la oscura cocina, comenzando a asomarse una extraña silueta.

Retrocedió con pasos pesados, su cuerpo entero pesaba, estaba lleno de terror. El ambiente tenso le impedía salir corriendo y gritar, solo podía observar quién era aquella persona que salía de su cocina como un depredador.

La oscura forma se fue acercando a la luz del pasillo en la entrada y sus rasgos afectados al exteriorizarse.

Su corazón impresión detectado por un momento ante tal impresión de lo que vio.

¿Q-quién ... eres ... t-tú? —Logró preguntar casi en un susurro.

—Soy tú mismo. 

  
Frente a él estaba su reflejo, o al menos alguien muy similar a él, aunque con cambios muy notorios: la altura de su contrario era mayor, al igual que sus facciones, tenía cortes y cicatrices por todo el cuerpo, y tenía una chaqueta deportiva manchada en sangre. En los labios de su macabro reflejo se formó una sonrisa que dio lugar a una gran risa carente de toda la cordura.

—Tú ... estás .... ¡p **E** r **_D_** I **e** _n_ D **O l** _A_ **_c_** A **B** _e_ z **A!**

Un dolor agudo en su estómago le hizo despertar al instante, al igual que el peculiar sonido de una ambulancia en el exterior.

Sus párpados pesaban, como si hubieran rocas muy grandes sobre ellos, impidiendo a toda costa que se abriesen.

Pudo reconocer entre la penumbra de la noche la ventana de su habitación.

Su cuerpo estaba completamente lleno de sudor, la habitación era tan caliente que parecía el infierno. No se pudo reducir mucho mucho, por la ventana ligeramente abierta entrar de todo menos aire fresco.

Toda la habitación estaba inundada en una pesada niebla.

Pero su extraño entorno no fue lo que provocó que los sentidos de alerta de Yuuri se activaron, fue esa sensación, aquella con la que estaba condenado a despertar cada mañana.

El dolor inminente en su abdomen que lo hizo estremecer, ese dolor que le alertó que no tuvo un día agradable. Su cabeza dolía y su cuerpo se llenaba de ansiedad. Tenían miedo, mucho miedo ¿a qué? Ni siquiera él lo sabía.

Se consideró de su cama, sintiendo cierta incomodidad en su mano, entonces lo grabó: el retrato que había roto. La herida parecía más fresca, pero no tenía mucha importancia.

Fue hasta el interruptor de luz pero se dio cuenta de que este no encendía. Aquello no sirvió más que para hacerlo enloquecer de terror.

Tenía miedo, algo terrible estaba pasando, todo estaba mal, no solo en el exterior, también en su mente.

Tantas cosas se arremolinaban y le hacían querer golpear la cabeza para que desaparecieran, los elementos que gritaban que algo había ocurrido: su oscura casa, el silencio matador en ella, su uniforme escolar que comenzó a molestarle más que otros días, aquella extraña neblina entrando por su habitación, el incesable sonido de las ambulancias en la calle, aquel sueño tan extraño que tuvo problemas tan reales.

Presa de aquella ansiedad momentánea, abrió la puerta de su habitación y salió de ahí. Escuchó los chillidos de Vic-chan en la puerta y el sonido característico de sus garras en la puerta tratando de salir.

Con pasos meticulosos bajo las escaleras, tratando por todos los medios no caer y que su mente, inundada en la gran oscuridad, no jugar con alguna mala pasada y le hiciera ver las cosas que estan más nerviosas.

Finalmente llegó hasta la entrada y perdí a una víctima en brazos, sintiendo como éste una pequeña mordida en su última mano. Frunsió el ceño, el ardor no tardó en presentarse pero era más su terror.

Para su sorpresa, vic-chan permaneció en paz en sus brazos, sin atacarle más.

Abrió la puerta y salió, viendo las calles también estaban oscuras y con aquella aura blanquecina.

Tenía miedo. Era el escenario perfecto para una película de terror. Lo único que aliviaba un poco su ataque de pánico era la compañía de Vic-chan, del que se aferraba como un niño a su peluche.

Ya tenía catorce años, pero aún temía como un niño de diez. Aún añoraba el cariño de su madre, los abrazos de su hermana, los consejos de su padre, era una verdadera lástima que nadie más que él lo viera de esa manera.

Para bien o para mal, no tenía nadie en ese momento, ni sus padres ni su hermana, estaba solo, era como una presagio que indicaba el camino de su nueva vida: soledad.

Caminó hacia la izquierda, justo hacia donde quedaba su colegio, aquel al que había llevado a Viktor horas antes.

Tuvimos miedo de lo que ocurrió, mientras más se acercaba podría ver una gran fuente de luz, cada vez más próxima.

Intentaba negarlo, fingir que nunca tuvo éxito, lo que estaba viviendo por primera vez, pero su interior lo sabía y no podía negarlo: sabía lo que estaba viviendo del nuevo incendio de su colegio.

¿Un sueño? ¿Un retroceso en el tiempo? ¿Una fantasía? O algo más ... No había explicación lógica para lo que tenía que pensar.

Su colegio nuevamente en llamas, tal como aquel día que al parecer había sido inexistente. Pero las situaciones eran muy diferentes: la primera vez podía sentir que todas sus penas y preocupaciones se fueron junto con el fuego, pero ahora tenía miedo, miedo a lo que vendría, como si el fuego se encargase de regresar quienes se llevaron la primera vez.

Debía ser solo un mal sueño ¿Acaso lo anterior vivido fue un sueño? La confusión pronto le abrió paso al miedo.

La gente comenzaba una apreciación a la distancia, causando un suspiro de alivio por parte de Yuuri. Sus miedos se iban poco a poco, pero sus inquietudes llegaban.

Llegó hasta la multitud de gente, pero no pudo ver sus rostros, solo tuvo formas difuminadas que parecían ser humanoides: había olvidado sus gafas en casa.

La vista que tenía no era la mejor, pero al menos podía distinguirlas, al igual que los padres llenos de dolor, algunos en el suelo y gritando por el dolor de haber perdido a sus hijos.

Observar aquel colegio, recordando todas las veces en las que tuvo que interrumpir las clases para ir al baño y llorar, seguido de los muchachos vertiendo tierra desde arriba impidiendo que continuara.

Pensó en las chicas que se burlaban de su aspecto, lo que tenían sentir una basura con piernas.

Los profesores que eran incapaces de verle inteligencia, que lo intimidaban hasta el punto de hacerlo tartamudear en las respuestas y después mofarse de ello.

Todas esas vidas destruidas.

Pudo sentir en sus mejillas lágrimas caer, le dolía, sí, su mente y corazón aún no estaban corrompidos, al menos no como en ese sueño, donde parecía que aquel chico era alguien más y no él.

Le dolía saber que sus compañeros y profesores nunca tendrían la oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien, que nunca podríamos decir que siempre deseó: lo horrible que se siente ser el inexistente.

Sus vidas habían terminado de aquella manera tan abrupta, tan horrible. Además de que personas, alumnos y maestros de otros grados también tuvieron el mismo destino sin tener la culpa de nada. Pensar que pudo haber sido él, que su vida también pudo haber terminado con las llamas consumiendo su piel y sumergiendole en un dolor insoportable, le aterraba.

La situación era tan distinta de la primera vez, los recuerdos aún eran frescos, aún recordaba la indiferencia con la que tenía su colegio en llamas, pero no era como ver un recuerdo, era como ver una película con otra persona de protagonista.

Este era su verdadero ser y para su desgracia, esta era su verdadera realidad.

Sintió que alguien sufrió mucho del cuello hacia atrás. Rápidamente pudo ver qué era su padre, quien sin previa explicación, comenzó a caminar con furia hacia su casa, con su hermana y madre detrás.

Mientras el azabache intenta seguir los rápidos pasos de su padre y soportar el dolor por la fuerza que ejerce en su nuca, vic-chan le mordía, tratar por todos los medios de bajar de sus brazos.

No hubieron palabras y él tampoco se atrevió a preguntar o pedir algún tipo de explicación.

El viaje duró no más de dos minutos, pero para Yuuri fue eterno, podría sentir el ardor intenso en su nuca y sus pies desfallecer por el cansancio.

Finalmente su tortura terminó ... o apenas comenzaría.

Al llegar a la casa de su padre le llegará dentro de la fuerza, haciéndole caer al suelo.

—¡¿Así que nos has estado engañando?! - gritó furioso.

—¡Vimos los registros de la escuela y llevabas días sin ir! —Prosiguió su madre.

Su hermana se limitó a verle con una sonrisa burlona y tomar a vic-chan para después marcharse.

Él no sabía qué decir, era verdad, había fallado, pero si hubiera asistido ese día habría muerto.

—¡¿Es lo único que les importa ?! ¡Hubiera muerto de estar ahí! —Gritó entre lágrimas. Lo odiaba, odiaba ser tan débil en esos momentos donde más quieren demostrar fortaleza.

—Eso no quita que seas un irresponsable, ya no sé qué debo hacer contigo, eres un caso perdido — declaró su madre.

—¡Pero yo ...! - Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el duro golpe que su padre, sin previo aviso, le propinó en el rostro.

Seguido de esto, ambos se marcharon hacia el interior de la casa, dejandondolo completamente solo y devastado en la entrada.

Dolía, vaya que dolía, no el golpe, su corazón. Podía sentirlo, podría sentir porque tanta crueldad hacia él: sus padres estaban furiosos porque no pidieron deshacerse del anormal en aquel incendio, él lo mismo, o al menos eso creía él.

Permanencia ahí, como una estatua, todo su dolor se había estancado en su garganta. Sus manos permanecían en puños involuntariamente, su rostro ardía, pero su interior pedía, gritaba, suplicaba, clamaba, por que todo terminase ya.

Era demasiado dolor, no podría soportarlo más.

Subió hasta su habitación, aún con las manos empujadas, tratando de no gritar y sacar todo eso que llevará dentro.

Llegó y cerró la puerta tras sí. En la oscuridad pudo encontrar aún los vidrios de aquella foto que había roto unos días atrás.

El pensamiento de un futuro donde ese dolor que devoraba su ser no hacía más que aumentar en todas y cada una de las etapas de su vida, de aquella vida destinada al fracaso.

Ya no, ya no quería.

Se dejó caer sobre el rincón más oscuro de su habitación y entre la oscuridad divisó su muñeca descubierta.

Y fue aquí cuando, sin pensarlo más y dejándose llevar por la adrenalina, pasó el vidrio roto sobre su muñeca, con un movimiento rápido. El ardor no tardó, pero era más el dolor de su ser.

Más recuerdos aún. Se vio a él, con solo 6 años, recordando como los niños huían de él. Como salía de su hogar lleno de esperanza y con sus juguetes en mano, dispuesto a conseguir amigos, pero en su lugar regresaba a casa, no solo sin juguetes, producto de los abusos que ejercían en él los mayores, también sin sueños, y sin ánimos de intentarlo de nuevo.

Tomó firme el vidrio y dio un corte más en la misma herida.

Como hubiera deseado estar ahí, regresar el tiempo y abrazar a su versión infantil, decirle que todo estaría bien, aunque fuera una vil mentira.

Otro corte más. La sangre le hizo más difícil ver donde hizo los cortes pero ya no le importaba, lo hizo al azar.

Recordaba como solía ir a jugar al parque con su hermana, como ella lo columnpeaba, diciendo que siempre lo protegería, pero años más tarde ella lo que cambió por sus amigos, e incluso comenzó a maltratarle.

Otro corte más.

Su madre y padre, siempre ausentes, poniendo como prioridad los negocios, dando migajas de amor cada vez que tenían tiempo.

Ahora podría darse cuenta de que siempre estuvo solo.

Otro corte más. Ahora no era la sangre lo que le complicaba la tarea, eran sus abundantes lágrimas.

Yuuri ~

Estaba a punto de dar otro corte, pero podía escuchar a alguien que llamaba desde su ventana.

Sus lágrimas pararon, al igual que su hilo de recuerdos y sus movimientos.

—Yuuri ~ —El sonido se repitió, está vez fuera de la ventana.

Dejó el vidrio en un costado y se mueven, caminando hacia la ventana.

Intentó apartar las lágrimas de su rostro, pero solo cambió las lágrimas por la sangre de su muñeca.

Llegó al borde de la ventana y pudo ver, con dificultad por la falta de sus gafas, una melena plateada que le miraba desde la ventana de la casa de al lado.

¿Viktor?

-¡Si! Estoy aquí


	10. Novios

Las lágrimas del azabache estaban más que secas, al igual que la sangre que se restregó en la mejilla accidentalmente.

Sus ojos veían con asombro como una figura escalaba por los arbustos de su hogar y entraba por su ventana.

El peliplata entró con su característica sonrisa y con una ligera respiración agitada. Sin embargo aquella sonrisa se esfumó por completo al ver la imagen frente a él: el japonés con los ojos rojos y llorosos, con rastros de lágrimas y la mejilla llena de sangre, aunque nada se comparaba como su muñeca sangrando.

—Yuuri ...¡¿Pero qué hiciste?!—exclamó alarmado y tomando bruscamente la herida muñeca.

Examinó la herida por unos segundos, posteriormente se elevó una mirada azulada que había intensificado su color, ahora era mucho más oscura.

—Y-yo...—Yuuri intentó excusarse.

La mirada de Viktor le aterraba, lucía realmente enfadado, la seriedad en su mirada no era común en absoluto, parecía no tener vida.

No pudo articular otra palabra pues fue interrumpido, no por las palabras del mayor, sino por sus acciones.

Viktor soltó de mala gana la muñeca, con su mirada clavada en el objeto culpable de las heridas: el vidrio en una esquina. Se aproximó a él y lo tomó.

—¡¿Viktor, qué haces?!—Los marrones ojos observaban con horror como el nombrado hacía numerosas heridas en su propia muñeca, repitiendo el procedimiento que tan solo momentos atrás él mismo hizo.

Rápidamente se apresuró a tratar de detenerle.

¿Qué era esto? ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Qué quería probar?

Después de un ligero forcejeo, finalmente el vidrio terminó en el suelo, fragmentándose en pedazos diminutos.

—Escuchame bien—ordenó Viktor con una seriedad escalofriante—. A partir de hoy, todo lo que te hagas físicamente, yo lo tendré. Así que más vale que no vuelvas a hacerlo.

Yuuri no dijo nada. No podía, no sabía cómo interpretar lo que estaba viendo y escuchando. 

¿Era acaso un sueño? Un sueño tiene el derecho de carecer de lógica, pero ese no era un sueño.

Sus emociones eran un completo caos y no sabía decir si Viktor estaba mejorando o empeorando la situación.

Tener millones de pensamientos, sin la capacidad de tomar uno y entretener su mente era algo que golpeaba en su cerebro hasta hacerlo colapsar.

—Y-yo ... ¡No sé qué está pasando!—exclamó finalmente, lleno de frustración, a punto de llegar a un ataque de nervios—¡No sé qué pasa! No puedo saber si lo que pasa es real... Yo ...¡SOLO QUIERO QUE PARE!—caminó con desesperación hacia la ventana, con respiración agitada, tratando de calmarse y aclarar sus pensamientos más que desorganizados con la vista de la noche.

La expresión del ruso se ablandó, tal vez cayendo en cuenta de la verdadera situación en la que se encontraba.

—Yuuri calmate, no tienes que ponerte así—intentó calmarle, acercándose y posicionando su mano en su hombro.

—¡Sí tengo porque ponerme así!—Retrocedió el japonés, alejándose del tacto del mayor— ¡Tú me confundes! No sé quién eres, no sé qué quieres. Desde que llegaste ya no sé qué es real, siento que ya no soy yo. ¡¿Querías volverme loco?! ¡Felicidades, ya lo lograste!—y la bomba había estallado.

Todo lo que había en su mente, y hasta lo que no, había salido a flote.

Se dejó caer al suelo, como si éste pudiera calmar la avalancha de sensaciones que estaban quemando su interior. Sollozaba, con sus manos en el rostro tratando de ocultarlo lo mejor posible.

Era tan fácil descubrir la personalidad real de Yuuri: alguien tímido, que al explotar puede causar un desastre.

Aunque no mentía, en otras circunstancias jamás lo habría dicho directamente, pero era la verdad: Viktor había cambiado por completo su vida, pero no sabía si para bien o para mal.

Desde que el peliplata posó sus azules orbes en él, su vida había dado un giro de 180°.

Hacía tan solo un par de semanas, él era un chico deprimido, con un entorno deplorable que le llevó a querer terminar con su vida.

En aquel sueño, o lo que fuera que haya sido, era un psicópata, incapaz de tener un poco de empatía por los demás. Alguien adicto a Viktor, a tal extremo de rechazar el cariño de su propia familia por él. Y ahora volvía a ser ese ser asustadizo que no comprendía lo que ocurría.

¿Acaso era Viktor? ¿Él estaba haciendo algo para enloquecerle? ¿O acaso ya estaba enloqueciendo de cualquier forma? Ya no soportaba la situación.

Pensaba, pero no había un solo pensamiento que aliviara su catástrofe interna.

Se sentía a punto de enloquecer. Jamás en su vida había dudado de lo que lo rodeaba, ahora no sabía que era real y qué fantasía.

—¡Lo siento!—exclamó el ruso alzando la voz.

—¿Eh?—elevó su mirada, confundido.

—Lamento que por mi culpa estés así—afirmó con un tono más suave, apartando la mirada y con la ira muy lejos de él—. Yo no pretendía que esto fuera así. Es solo que... Llevo pocos días conociéndote pero me he encariñado contigo. Eres muy tierno y adorable, podría decir que incluso ...me gustas.

En el rostro del peliplata apareció un sonrojo poco visible por la oscuridad pero que pudo ser observado por Yuuri.

—Y no supe que hacer al verte en este estado—prosiguió—. Me asusté. Creí que si me hacía lo mismo, podría evitar que lo hicieras de nuevo en un futuro, pero creo que no usé las palabras correctas, o el comportamiento adecuado.

Fue aquí cuando el ruso se acercó de nuevo al azabache y le miró a los ojos con una expresión dulce.

—¿Me perdonas, pequeño?—mencionó con un tono tan tierno que los pensamientos negativos y desastrosos de Yuuri se esfumaron.

Dudó por unos segundos si creerle a esos ojos azules. Pero finalmente asintió con la mirada baja y tímida.

Viktor no parecía muy satisfecho con aquella respuesta. Al ver que Yuuri evadía la mirada, dio un pequeño toque en la nariz de éste y acercó más su mirada a la marrón.

—Прости меня (Perdoname).

Yuuri no entendió, pero por la expresión debió suponer que era una disculpa, por lo que esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

—Viktor ...¿Te puedo pedir algo?—preguntó, haciendo que el nombrado se sorprendiera un poco.

—Por supuesto—. Al instante, las regordetas mejillas del azabache se tiñeron de rojo.

—¿Podrías ...darme un abrazo?—no dijo nada más, ni siquiera lo miró, pero después de unos segundos pudo sentir los brazos del mayor rodeándole.

El ruso se había sentado a su lado, podía sentir como su rostro se estampaba sobre su pecho. Aspiró su aroma, pudo reconocer una dulce fragancia de rosas, y uno exótico, tal vez .. duraznos. La combinación era realmente deliciosa.

Pudo sentir la calidez del peliplata y su pecho comenzó a doler. Cuanto lo anhelaba, un abrazo, una muestra de afecto, era todo lo que pedía.

Se aferró a Viktor con fuerza y comenzó a llorar, en respuesta a dicha acción, el peliplata solo le abrazó más fuerte.

—Ya lo sabes Yuuri... Llora. Llora y escupe todo ese dolor—decía mientras acariciaba las hebras negras con suavidad—. No estás solo más, estoy aquí.

Así lo hizo. Lloró, sacando todo eso que estaba obligado a contener por el mundo tan cruel que lo rodeaba.

Había regresado a su triste realidad, donde nadie se alegraría de que estuviera vivo, donde no habría comprensión hacía él, donde no tenía nada.

...O tal vez, tenía a alguien ahora.

—Avisame si te duele—. Advirtió Yuuri, mientras sostenía la herida muñeca de Viktor y la curaba.

—No, no. No duele, a mí ya no me duele nada—declaró alegre mientras veía con una sonrisa boba al japonés. —Eres tan lindo Yuuri. Eres como un copito de nieve.

El japonés solo pudo sentir como el calor se arremolinaba en su rostro, pero no dijo nada. Limpió la herida y prosiguió a vendarla, tal como el peliplata hizo con él momentos antes.

—Listo, Viktor—. El nombrado hizo un puchero.

—No me llames así. Se escucha muy formal, mejor dime Vitya.

—¿Vitya? E-Está bien...

—¡ _Okay!_ Y yo te llamaré «copito».

Yuuri soltó una pequeña risa.

—Claro que no. No quiero que me llames así—mencionó avergonzado pero aún con su sonrisa. 

—¡Muy tarde, lindo copito!—ambos rieron.

Finalmente el ambiente se había amenizado en la habitación de Yuuri. Las luces estaban encendidas y entre ambos habían recogido un poco del desastre del lugar, haciendo un énfasis especial en los vidrios rotos, los cuales se aseguraron de que no volvieran.

Eran cerca de las 3 de la mañana, todos dormían amenamente, excepto dos chicos que se veían con extrañas miradas pero llenas de ternura.

—Viktor ...perdón, V-Vitya ...¿Puedo preguntar algo?

— _Of_ _course_ _~_

_—_ ¿D-Desde cuando ...te ...gustan los ... chicos?—su mirada huyó del ojiazul, consumido por la vergüenza.

El peliplata posó su índice en el mentón y su mirada se perdió.

—Desde ...hace mucho tiempo, no lo recuerdo ya, o tal vez desde siempre—respondió con su usual alegría—. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso eso te molesta?

—¡No, no! Nada de eso... Era solo curiosidad ...porque a mí ...nunca antes ...—tragó saliva, dispuesto a confesar aquello que aún le causaba conflicto pero de lo que estaba seguro—...nunca antes ...me había gustado un chico...como ahora.

Viktor se levantó de golpe de aquella silla junto a la ventana y se acercó lentamente a Yuuri.

—Entonces, copito ...¿Eso quiere decir que ...también te gusto?

Aún presa de la vergüenza pero con un toque de confianza, asintió tímidamente, con aquellas mejillas rojizas.

—¡ _AMAZING_ _!_ —exclamó más que contento—. Entonces ...¿Copito... Quisieras salir conmigo? ¡Por favor!—Suplicó con un puchero en su rostro.

Yuuri no sabía que decir. Ciertamente hacía tan solo unas semanas que lo conocía, era demasiado pronto para eso.

Pero por otra parte, nunca antes había estado en una relación, es más, nadie nunca se le había declarado siquiera. El saber qué se sentía estar en una relación, tener una pareja con quien compartir tus vivencias, saber que hay alguien que te espera todos los días, eso era algo que siempre le generó gran curiosidad.

Sin embargo, sus expectativas cambiaban al ser su pareja un chico. Pero ¿Por qué debían de cambiar? Era lo mismo. Dos personas queriéndose, independientemente del género.

De cualquier manera, nada perdía en aceptar, si no le agradaba podía decir que simplemente no y todo terminaría.

—S-sí...Vitya.

—¡¿ _REALLY_ _?! ¡_ _WOW_ _AMAZING_ _!_ —exclamó el alegre ruso y abrazó a su ahora novio. Yuuri solo sonrió, presa también de aquella alegría.

Viktor comenzó a dar pequeños besos en las abultadas mejillas de Yuuri, lo cual lo hizo avergonzar de sobremanera. Era un chico japonés, viviendo en un pueblo rural, no estaba acostumbrado a las muestras de afecto. Pero pudo dejarlo pasar al saber que Viktor era extranjero, y porque aunque le avergonzada admitirlo ...sentía una sensación muy agradable al ser besado por su ahora novio.

«Novio» una palabra extraña que le generaba todo tipo de sensaciones. Ahora tenía un novio, un compañero.

Para alguien solitario, esto era un pequeño rayo de luz después de una tempestad.

Ambos chicos, habían decidido dormir juntos en la habitación del japonés, con solo la luz de la luna entrando por la ventana.

La noche avanzó rápido y Yuuri ahora dormía profundamente, muy cerca de Viktor, mientras éste le observaba dormir, ocasionalmente dando pequeñas caricias a los mechones oscuros que caían sobre el rostro de su novio.

Un rostro inexpresivo, lleno de seriedad, pero que parecía ocultar algo muy en su interior.

—Lo siento ...Yuuri—dijo en un susurro silenciosos que no pudo despertar al nombrado.

¿Cuál sería el futuro de Yuuri ahora? Era incierto incluso para el mismo azabache. Pero no para Viktor, él sabía muy bien que ese futuro, no traería nada bueno, al menos no para su lindo "copito".


	11. Primer día

Yuuri se encontraba ansioso, con las manos empuñadas, su vista al frente y su labio inferior temblando: estaba a punto de ir a su nuevo colegio.

Tres semanas habían pasado desde que su anterior colegio se calsinó ante las misteriosas llamas.

Una vez disueltas las nubes oscuras, los bomberos declararon que se originó por un corto circuito en los fusibles de la parte trasera. Nada más que decir.

Solo cuatro chicos sobrevivieron, esto porque, al igual que Yuuri, no habían asistido a clase. Afortunada o desafortunadamente, ninguno de sus ex compañeros se encontraba entre los sobrevivientes. Todos esos abusadores estaban en el más allá, pudriéndose en el infierno.

De cualquier manera, aquellas breves vacaciones le habían servido no solo para calmar sus pequeños ataques de ansiedad y superar lo ocurrido, también para fortalecer la relación con su novio, Viktor. Una relación extraña, pero que era su única alegría. 

La luz se presentaba de nuevo por su ventana, pero algunos recuerdos aún le perseguían. A pesar de negarlo, interna y externamente, no había olvidado aquel sueño, aquel donde se transformaba en un completo psicópata.

¿Fue acaso solo producto de su mente?

En cuanto a la relación con sus padres, no era la mejor, pero al menos ya podían verse entre sí sin lanzarse algún objeto, además de que habían buscado un colegio nuevo para que no perdiera más clases. Tal vez esa era su manera de decir que aún lo querían... O que no lo querían tener cerca.

Ahora se encontraba en el auto de su padre, pensando en su nuevo colegio: era mucho más lejano que el primero, pero tenía muchas ventajas más.

No debía llevar uniforme, podía usar ropa normal, pero claro, moría de miedo al pensar que se burlarían de él por su vestimenta, una posibilidad no muy lejana.

Era más grande, asistían chicos de diferentes ciudades pequeñas de los alrededores, por lo que había más posibilidades de socializar, o de quedarse aún más solo que en el anterior.

Era más lejano, por lo que el viaje en auto lo relajaría un poco, pero ya no podría huir en caso de que todo se tornara turbio.

Asistiría a clases por la mañana, lo que indicaba que tenía toda la tarde libre, pero sería una tortura despertarse temprano.

Una persona que ha desarrollado una depresión duradera, nuca verá las cosas 100% bien. Siempre estará ese rayo de negatividad que hará sombrear su día a día.

Finalmente las llantas del vehículo se detuvieron, pues el destino estaba enfrente.

Un enorme colegio, los alumnos se dirigían a él, algunos por paso propio, otros por el autobús escolar, el cual Yuuri comenzaría a tomar a partir del día siguiente, aunque solo por las mañanas ya que por las tardes su padre iría por él.

Bajó del auto, observando su nuevo centro de estudio, impaciente, pero asustado.

Sujetando con fuerza su amada mochila, y sin siquiera dirigir una mirada a su padre, se dispuso a entrar.

«Aula B» palabras inscritas en una puerta de madera que dejó ver alumnos conversando entre sí.

El tímido azabache entró y con sus ojos llenos de ansiedad, buscó el lugar más lejano a sus nuevos compañeros. Tenía miedo, miedo a nuevamente ser rechazado. Y la situación no ayudaba: solo había un lugar disponible en el centro del aula, no le quedaba otra opción.

Se encaminó hasta el asiento, tan cabizbajo que parecía que su cabeza, cual avestruz, se enterraría en el suelo.

Las miradas de extrañeza de sus nuevos compañeros no tardaron en seguirlo conforme avanzaba, pero nadie dijo nada, o eso hasta que la profesora entró.

—Buenos días, dejen de hablar que ya llegué—mencionó la malhumorada mujer. Era alta, delgada, pero muy desaliñada, su ropa estaba mal acomodada y su cabello era un desastre, esto en combinación con su rostro de fastidio, llamó la atención de Yuuri—. Como algunos recordarán, un colegio se incendió recientemente, así que uno de los alumnos de ahí se unirá a nosotros.

¿Era necesario decirlo? Parece ser que para su nueva profesora lo era.

—Tú... Levantate y presentate ante la clase—sentenció la mujer mientras se tiraba perezosamente sobre su asiento.

Yuuri obedeció la orden con temor y el rostro hirviendo.

—M-mi nombre es Katsuki Yuuri, y ...—fue justo en ese momento que su mente se quedó totalmente en blanco. ¿Qué debía decir? ¿Qué debía hacer? Su mente pensaba en toda clase de cosas, menos en la respuesta a esas dos preguntas o a darle continuidad a su fallida presentación— Y...

Nada, se había congelado. Pero no era su culpa, si a una tortuga la agredes fuera del caparazón, cuando salga le dará miedo el exterior.

—Bienvenido Yuuri—pero una voz rompió con aquellos pensamientos y pareció salvarlo. Una voz grave pero amigable a la vez.

Un chico, algo robusto y con párpados tan rasgados que apenas si podían verse sus ojos, le mencionó, haciendo que todos al unísono repitieran las palabras.

Estaba siendo recibido por su nueva clase de una manera no negativa, esto le hizo esbozar una sonrisa nerviosa.

La profesora se incorporó en su silla, parecía que algo en Yuuri le había llamado poderosamente la atención, le miraba atenta, con intriga en sus ojos.

—Bienvenido Yuuri—mencionó la profesora, esta vez con una voz más amable e interesada—. Soy la profesora Minako, y no te preocupes, te sentirás como en casa en poco tiempo.

Yuuri dio una ligera reverencia como respuesta cordial a la bienvenida de su profesora y compañeros, y retornó a su asiento.

La profesora se levantó, dispuesta a dar su clase.

Aquel cambio drástico había sido de verdad extraño, pero intentaba no pensar en ello, después de todo, un chico que se congela a mitad de su presentación es muy usual pero no deja de ser extraño también.

La clase transcurrió rápido. Aunque no pudo concentrarse del todo, pues aquel chico que le dio la bienvenida no dejaba de hacer extrañas muecas y dedicarle una gran sonrisa, a lo que Yuuri respondía con otra sonrisa tímida.

Conforme el reloj avanzaba su miedo más grande se hacía más y más latente: el almuerzo.

Imágenes de aquellos recesos llenos de terror le hacían querer soltar lágrimas, pero no, debía calmarse, después de todo, ellos ya estaban muertos y no regresarían.

Pero no podía evitarlo, le asustaba de sobremanera. Cuando menos lo esperó, su mayor miedo se cumplió, el timbre para el almuerzo sonó.

Mientras todos salían del aula, finalmente aquel chico que le había sonreído toda la clase se acercó a él, junto con otro chico de cabello corto y negro, rasgos extranjeros.

—Hola Yuuri, ahora si me presento: soy Nishigori Takeshi y él es Leroy Jean Jacques, pero puedes decirle ...

—¡JJ!—exclamó el chico de al lado, interrumpiéndole y haciendo una seña con ambas manos que asemejaban dos «J».

—Ven, almuerza con nosotros, sé lo horrible que es comer solo el primer día, así estuve yo, hasta que comencé a hablar con este tipo—relató Takeshi—. Parece desagradable pero es buen sujeto.

—¡Oye! Yo no parezco desagradable, y más con mi genial ....¡JJ Style!

—¿"JJ Style"?—preguntó Yuuri confundido.

—No le hagas caso, mejor vamos a comer. ¡Muero de hambre!

Yuuri asintió y los tres se dirigieron a la cafetería, todo normal, hasta que ya en el lugar, un delicioso aroma llamó poderosamente su atención.

—¿Takeshi... Qué es lo que trajiste de comer?—preguntó pacíficamente el azabache casi con medio rostro en el recipiente de su compañero.

El nombrado dio una ligera risa y respondió:

—Es katsudon ¿Acaso nunca lo habías probado?

Yuuri negó con la cabeza.

Jean y Takeshi llevaron su mano a su pecho e hicieron una mueca dramática.

—¡Eso debería ser un crimen!—exclamó Jean, y tomó bruscamente una porción de la comida de su compañero—. Abre—ordenó a Yuuri, éste, un poco desconcertado, obedeció y abrió la boca.

En cuanto el alimento se topó con sus papilas gustativas, el sabor más delicioso del mundo se presentó. Incluso pareció olvidarse que era comida ajena y sus ojos veían con deseo aquel katsudon.

—Y tomo un poco para mí porque es delicioso—prosiguió Jean mientras robaba otro poco.

—¡Compartiste cuchara con Yuuri! ¡Eso es un beso indirecto!—exclamó Takeshi, lo que ocasionó que el rostro de Jean se tiñera de rojo.

—¡Imposible! Yo no soy gay, tengo a mi hermosa Isabella. Por cierto Yuuri ¿tienes novia?

En el pasado aquella pregunta lo habría hecho arder en vergüenza, pero ahora lo ponía a pensar.

Era un colegio nuevo, con gente nueva, y él era un nuevo Yuuri ¿por qué? Porque tenía un novio, n-o-v-i- **O** eso cambiaba las cosas que siempre consideró como usuales.

¿Acaso era gay? ¿Acaso debería comentarlo desde el principio? ¿Acaso sería discriminado por ello?

El miedo a nuevamente ser rechazado pudo más que sus sentimientos hacia Viktor y negó con la cabeza.

—¡Qué aburrido!—exclamó Nishigori.—No te preocupes, verás que te conseguiremos novia pronto.

—Así de rápido como Takeshi consiguió—mencionó con picardía JJ pues éste no tenía novia.

—¡Oye callate!

Mientras sus compañeros se pelaban, Yuuri esbozaba una ligera sonrisa, se sentía feliz y en paz. 

Era muy grato tener amigos por primera vez en su vida.

Amigos. Esa palabra desconocida y prohibida para una persona solitaria. Pensar en ella y saborear cada letra en el proceso era tan reconfortante, era como una voz que indicaba:

_«Tu vida comienza a mejorar»_

¿Pero, realmente la vida de Yuuri comenzaría a mejorar?


	12. El verdadero Viktor

Unos pasos veloces se dirigían por los árboles hasta una casa poco cuidada en el medio del bosque.

En cuanto tuvo en frente las tambaleantes escaleras (solo unidas por trozos de madera y una cuerda) subió apresuradamente.

La pequeña puerta se abrió y la mirada azulada del peliplata en el interior se iluminó.

—¡Copito!~—exclamó y corrió a abrazar a su novio en cuento éste se encontró totalmente dentro de la casa.

Viktor dio pequeños besos en esas sonrojadas y regordetas mejillas y se aferró a un cálido y avergonzado Yuuri.

—V-Viktor ...tengo muchas cosas que contarte... ¡Mi primer día de clases fue fantástico!—el nombrado se separó e hizo un puchero, con ambos brazos alrededor del cuello de Yuuri.

—No escucharé hasta que me des un beso.

El azabache intentó que el calor en sus mejillas descendiera, pero no tuvo éxito. A sabiendas de que su novio no se daría por vencido, se acercó lentamente y con la mirada apartada, dio un ligero beso en los fríos labios de Viktor.

— _¡_ _Amazing_!—exclamó el feliz ruso—. Ahora si, cuentame todo.

Yuuri sonrió enormemente y comenzó a relatar todo lo que aconteció en el día.

Los ojos azules habían perdido su brillo de alegría y ahora solo miraban inexpresivos a Yuuri, quien hablaba maravillas sobre sus nuevos compañeros de clase.

Tres horas en las que el azabache no paró, le contó a Viktor hasta el más insignificante detalle sobre esos dos chicos que ahora parecían ser la luz de Yuuri.

—Copito...

—...Y después dijo que no, porque él tenía a su novia, pero no recuerdo como se llamaba.

—Copito...

—...Ese tipo es extraño, pero tiene unos ojos muy lindos y un corte que se ve poco por aquí.

—Copito...

—¡Creo que el nombre de su novia también es extranjero! Me pregunto si su novia será igual de atractiva que él...

—¡YUURI!—gritó Viktor, interrumpiendo de esta manera al emocionado nombrado.

El azabache bajó la mirada, avergonzado por haber hecho a su novio llegar al extremo de gritarle.

El peliplata normalizó su tono, también avergonzado, e intentó excusarse.

—Copito, tu día ha sido realmente increíble, pero, la tarde se nos agota y hay cosas de las que quería hablar contigo.

Los ojos de Yuuri se tornaron curiosos.

—¿De qué cosas?—preguntó con una ligera sonrisa.

El rostro de Viktor se endureció, lo cual indicaba que no diría algo muy feliz.

—De tu anterior colegio—. La sonrisa de Yuuri se apagó rápidamente—. Aquella cuestión, la verdad es que... no fue un accidente.

¿De qué hablaba? El azabache estaba más que confundido. Si bien las circunstancias del incendio habían sido extrañas, nunca se planteó la idea de que hubiera sido provocado por alguien.

De pronto, como si todo se hubiera rebobinado en su mente, recordó una escena previa al incidente.

" _Quiero conocer al verdadero Viktor"_

Aquella vez donde Viktor le confesó su secreto, su más grande secreto según sus palabras. Un secreto que involucra una personalidad falsa y una personalidad oculta. Aquel donde, presa de la soledad, decidió cambiar por completo quien era para finalmente acercarse a los demás, ocultando fríamente, su verdadero yo.

Yuuri le había pedido que le mostrase al verdadero Viktor, horas después sus colegio arde en llamas, y ahora viene él a decirle que eso no fue un accidente.

Se había olvidado por completo de aquel secreto que Viktor le reveló. Estaba tan sumido en sus propias penas que no se detuvo a comprender un solo segundo a aquel a quien se atrevía a llamar "novio".

Un sentimiento de culpa le inundó, no solo por haber ignorado por completo una revelación que salió del corazón de su amado, sino también porque en todo ese tiempo que llevaban de pareja, jamás se detuvo a preguntar más sobre él, a saber el porqué de aquella decisión tan drástica que el peliplata tomó en su momento, ni como se sentía al respecto.

Entonces otro sentimiento llegó a atormentarle: el miedo. Aquí es donde cae en cuenta de la verdadera situación. Si Viktor provocó el incendio, había terminado con la vida de muchas personas, buenas o malas, eso ya no importaba, su novio era un asesino.

—Yuuri ...—la voz del dueño de sus pensamientos lo saco de ellos.

El azabache salió de aquel pequeño trance que mantenía su mente ocupada y se atrevió, con miedo, a hablar.

—Si no fue un accidente... ¿Entonces qué fue?

La reacción de Viktor le haría helar la sangre. El peliplata solo sonrió como respuesta, una sonrisa relajada y hasta cierto punto, calida. Sus ojos mostraban inexpresividad, como si ahora fuera él quien estuviese en transe.

—Yuuri ...¿aún quieres ver mi verdadero yo?—preguntó más con un tono retórico.

El nombrado se hacía la misma pregunta a sí mismo. ¿De verdad quería saberlo? Una parte de sí le gritaba _"sal de ahí, esto no será nada bueno"_ pero otra parte le decía _"quedate y_ _averigualo_ _"._

Decidiendo hacerle caso a su último pensamiento, asintió lentamente.

La macabra sonrisa de Viktor se agrandó y éste se dirigió rápidamente hasta el piso. Quitó una pequeña tabla, revelando un pequeño escondite de donde saco un gran sobre color negro sellado con hilo rojo por fuera.

El peliplata regresó al lado de Yuuri, sentándose en la banca y comenzando a desatar el sobre. Una vez abierto, sacó del interior varias hojas y colocó una sobre la banca de madera, justo en la pequeña separación que había entre ambos.

Los ojos del azabache comenzaron a leer el contenido de la hoja, la cual tenía una cálida cuestionable.

« _ **Nevada Tan**_

_**El homicidio tuvo lugar en una escuela primaria de** _ **_Sasebo_ ** _**. La garganta y los brazos de la víctima habían sido rajados con un cúter. Desde entonces se ha convertido en un fenómeno de internet.»** _

Seguido de esto, Viktor, con su sonrisa intacta, pasó la segunda hoja, parecía tener la misma procedencia que la primera.

« _ **Jordan**_ _ **Brown**_

**_El Caso de Jordan_ ** **_Brown_ ** **_fue un suceso que involucró a un joven de mismo nombre que en aquel entonces tenía 11 años y que fue juzgado como un adulto tras haber sido acusado del asesinato de la novia (prometida) de su padre»._ **

Antes de que pudiera decir o preguntar algo, el peliplata continúo, posando sobre las anteriores hojas, una nueva.

« ** _Jesse_** ** _Pomeroy_**

**_Jesse_ ** _**Harding** _ __ **_Pomeroy_ ** **_fue la persona más joven condenada por delito de asesinato en primer grado en la historia de_ ** **_Commonwealth_ ** _**de** _ _**Massachusetts** _ **_._ **

_**En 1871 y 1872, hubo informes que varios jóvenes eran atraídos a zonas remotas y atacados por un muchacho mayor.** _

**_El 18 de marzo de 1874 llegó la niña_ ** **_Katie_ ** _**Curran, de 10 años. Fue sometida velozmente por** _ _**Pomeroy** _ _**quien con su navaja de bolsillo la degolló brutalmente. Después de asesinar a la pequeña** _ _**Katie** _ **_,_ ** _**Pomeroy** _ **_se lavó la sangre y regresó al puesto a seguir trabajando como si nada hubiera ocurrido._ **

_**A**_ ** _Horace_** _ **Millen**_ _ **, quien tenía cuatro años.**_ ** _Pomeroy_** _**atacó al niño con su cuchillo de bolsillo. De acuerdo al reporte del forense, había numerosas heridas, de las llamadas defensivas, en brazos y manos. Se contaron hasta dieciocho heridas en el tórax y un ojo apuñalado.**_

_**De inmediato, las sospechas recayeron sobre** _ _**Pomeroy** _ **_. Lo buscaron en su casa, y a pesar de las_ ** **_airadas_ ** **_protestas de su madre, el chico fue arrestado._ **

Un temeroso Yuuri apartó la mirada de las hojas, no dispuesto a ver más.

—N-no quiero ver m...

—Yuuri... —pero el llamado de Viktor, frío y sombrío, le dejó en claro que el peliplata no pensaba detenerse.

Con un una mirada temerosa vio la siguiente hoja que Viktor depositaba.

" _ **Robert**_ ** _Thompson_** _ **y**_ ** _Jon_** ** _Veneables_** ****

**_El 24 de noviembre de 1993,_ ** _**Thompson** _ _**y** _ **_Venables_ ** **_fueron declarados culpables de la muerte de_ ** **_Bulger_ ** _**, convirtiéndose en los asesinos convictos más jóvenes en la historia moderna de Inglaterra.** _

**_Durante el juicio se estableció que en ese lugar uno de los chicos lanzó pintura azul para maquetas, que habían robado previamente, en el ojo izquierdo de_ ** _**Bulger** _ **_. Le dieron patadas, lo golpearon y le tiraron ladrillos y piedras. Le introdujeron pilas en la boca y la policía sospechó que también en el recto, aunque no fue encontrada ninguna en esa cavidad. Finalmente le arrojaron una barra metálica de diez kilogramos, identificada en el juicio como una_ ** _**eclisa** _ _**, que le provocó diez fracturas craneales.** _

**_Antes de marcharse del lugar del crimen, los chicos dejaron a_ ** **_Bulger_ ** _**acostado en el riel y taparon su cabeza con escombros con la esperanza de que un tren lo golpeara e hiciera que su muerte pareciera un accidente. Una vez que los muchachos se fueron del lugar, el cuerpo fue seccionado en dos por un tren.** _ _**"** _

**_"Eric Smith_ **

**_Fue encarcelado por el asesinato del infante de cuatro años de edad,_ ** _**Derrick** _ **** **_Robie_ ** _**."** _

**_"Daniel Petry_ **

_**El 23 Julio del 2007 Daniel Petry, de 16 años, asesinó, violó y mutiló a su amigo Gabriel** _ _**Kuhn** _ **_, de 12 años, por una pelea en un videojuego de rol. Este crimen tan horrible y con tanta saña ha sentado un precedente en la historia criminal de Brasil."_ **

" _ **Marcelo**_ ** _Passeghini_**

**_Marcelo_ ** **_le habría disparado a cada miembro de su familia en la cabeza._ **

_**Después de eso, el niño fue al colegio y asistió a clases, y lo hizo conduciendo el auto de la familia hasta su escuela.** _ **_"_ **

Finalmente las hojas terminaron.

Por los ojos de un sensible Yuuri ya comenzaban a caer lágrimas, la imaginación no le había jugado una buena jugada al leer semejantes sucesos.

—¿P-por qué me muestras a todos esos chicos asesinos?—preguntó entre lágrimas y con la mirada baja. Decir chicos era irse muy lejos, prácticamente eran niños.

—Porque lo qud acabas de leer, mi Yuuri, es el destino que quiero tomar. Este, es mi verdadero yo. 


	13. Cazador

Yuuri no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

El rostro de Viktor era como un puzzle que no le permitía ver sus verdaderas intenciones.

—¿Cómo?—preguntó, a nada del pánico.

—¿No lo entiendes, Yuuri?—preguntó irónico mientras caminaba a la puerta y colocaba el seguro—. Tener el poder de decidir quién vive y quien muere es un sentimiento indescriptible.

—¿T-tú causaste el incendio en la escuela.

—¿Acaso aún lo dudas? Si es así, copito, eres más ingenuo de lo que creí.

Claro que lo sabía. Una parte de su ser lo supo todo el tiempo, pero se negaba a creerlo. Se negaba a creer que aquel novio cariñoso y hasta en ocasiones cursi, podría haber llegado a ser un asesino.

La mente del azabache era un completo caos. Por su cabeza corrían las imágenes de aquel edificio en llamas, con todos sus compañeros, inocentes y culpables, fundiéndose cual plástico ante las fulminantes llamas.

Imaginaba a su amado con un cuchillo ante una inocente víctima, con una escopeta apuntando directamente a la cabeza, con adrenalina en su rostro golpeándo con algún objeto contundente a su presa, con sangre en su bello rostro de ángel mientras sus acciones dejaban ver en realidad a un demonio.

Todo era tan variado y le generaba tal conflicto que le impedía pensar.

Pero por sobre todas las cosas: el miedo lo comenzó a inundar. Miedo de saber que tenía a un asesino ante sus ojos. Un asesino que tenía en un pedestal a personajes que, a su corta edad, habían terminado con la vida de otros infantes de las maneras más viles y crueles.

Pensó en salir corriendo de ahí, pero Viktor había bloqueado por completo la salida. Si intentaba huir se pondría en bandeja de plata ante el ojiazul.

No hizo más que permanecer estático en su lugar, con sus pensamientos carcomiendo cada parte de su conciencia.

—¿Copito, estás bien?—preguntó con un dulce tono mientras acariciaba con el dorso de su índice la mejilla del azabache, quien se estremeció ante el tacto.

¿Cómo podría estar bien? Tenía a un asesino enfrente suyo.

Miró a la puerta mientras pensaba en una buena manera de escapar de ahí, sin embargo, esta acción fue percibida por el peliplata.

—Yo no haría eso si fuera tú, Yuuri—mencionó sin apartar su sonrisa cínica, la cual comenzaba a tornarse en una más maliciosa—. Sé lo que piensas, pero dime una cosa ¿Haber alejado de tu vida a las personas que te atormentaban, darte una nueva oportunidad de vida, cambiar tu presente y futuro para bien, me convierte en alguien malvado?

¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Cómo hacía que un crimen se escuchara como un tierno acto heróico? Fuera como fuera, había funcionado, la ansiedad de Yuuri disminuyó radicalmente al examinar todas y cada una de las palabras formuladas en esa pregunta.

Negó con timidez, aceptando que tal vez su novio no era tan malo, después de todo, los resultados no habían sido más que positivos.

Viktor apartó todo rastro de maldad de su sonrisa y llegó a ésta una inmensa ternura. Tomó las manos de su tembloroso copito y depositó un beso en ellas.

—Mi bello Yuuri, el malvado no soy yo, es este mundo que no nos entendió, este mundo que nos trató de una manera tan cruel.

Las palabras de su novio tenían sentido. Por su mente pasaron todos los acontecimientos de su vida que le hicieron esbozar lágrimas, desde la indiferencia de sus padres, pasando por su incapacidad para ser amigos, hasta llegar hasta el trato inhumanos que le brindaron sus compañeros de escuela.

Todas las veces que fue humillado, pisoteado, golpeado, insultado, por los que compartían sangre con él y por los que no, pasaron por su inocente mente que cada vez iba perdiendo su inocencia.

Padres, hermana, compañeros, maestros, él mismo, todos ellos siempre lo hicieron inmensamente miserable, pero la mirada azulada de su novio llegó para salvarle, dedicándole no unos ojos de repulsión, sino de amor.

Su novio, aquel chico que sin conocerlo lo salvó de la muerte cuando estaba a punto de terminar con su vida. Aquel que lo trató con un inmenso cariño. 

Las imágenes desagradables fueron reemplazadas por todo eso que había vivido con el peliplata, recuerda cuando le regaló su bufanda, cuando curó sus heridas, cuando estuvo ahí para él cuando más lo necesitaba.

Ahora la imagen de asesino se había reemplazado por la de héroe, un héroe que nunca lo abandonaría, que lo protegería, que incluso mató para protegerlo.

Rápidamente su mirada de terror se convirtió en una de deseo y se abalanzó a los brazos de su novio, quien lo abrazó como si lo compadeciera por el pasado tan triste que tuvo.

—Tú eres mi héroe, me has salvado. Prometeme que no dejarás que nadie me vuelva a lastimar—suplicó el azabache, aferrándose al pecho del mayor.

—Mi Yuuri...—el peliplata correspondió con más fuerza el abrazo, dando tal vez una respuesta afirmativa.

Alguien que lo protegería de todo, una utopía que jamás pensó que ocurriría al fin estaba sucediendo.

Su corazón latía con fuerza y sus mejillas estaban tenidas de rojo, estaba avergonzado, pero feliz y principalmente: más enamorado que nunca.

—Te enseñaré a vengarte de todos aquellos que alguna vez te hicieron daño.

¿Qué decía? Vengarse de aquellos que lo hicieron conocer la crueldad humana en su máximo esplendor, la idea sonaba surrealista, incluso imposible.

—¿C-cómo?

—Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo. Mientras tanto, disfruta de tu nueva vida, copito, de esta nueva oportunidad de vida que tienes. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, nunca te alejes de mí, yo te adoro y no soportaría que me abandonaras.

La idea de abandonarle nunca pasó por su mente, sin embargo ahora que lo había mencionado, la cuestión surgió, tal como si hubiera abierto una puerta en sus pensamientos.

Un poco de razón regresó al azabache y se puso a pensar: si Viktor tenía en un pedestal a seres tan ... _peculiares_ y además le había hecho eso a sus compañeros ¿Sería capaz de hacerle daño si se atreve a dejarle?

Elevó su mirada, encontrándose con la azulada y pudo ver su propio reflejo en aquellas orbes celestes. El reflejo de alguien que siempre fue pisoteado, humillado, abofeteado. Un ser indefenso que solo buscaba amor pero solo recibió crueldad. ¿Ese ser que fue visto como alguien inexistente iba a dudar ahora de la única persona que le brindó amor? ¡Por supuesto que no!

Recostó su rostro sobre el pecho de su amado y aspiró su delicioso aroma, sintiéndose más protegido que nunca.

Pobre Yuuri, acababa de caer en la trampa del cazador.


	14. Festín Carmesí

—Ahora, baja tu pantalón.

—¿Seguro que debemos hacer esto?—preguntó un temeroso azabache.

—Yuuri, tú me amas ¿cierto? Por eso esto es necesario.

Viktor tomó el cuchillo y se dirigió hasta la pierna al descubierto de Yuuri, éste cerró sus ojos fuertemente y esperó el filo en su piel.

El peliplata posó el arma sobre la pálida superficie y se dispuso a correrlo, pero antes dio una ligera caricia, una caricia llena de cariño. Corrió el cuchillo de forma rápida y precisa, generando una herida algo profunda y que no tardó en soltar el líquido rojizo.

Su sonrisa se extendió al ver lo que emana de la herida, dejando ver su sádico ser.

El pequeño azabache comienzó a lagrimear, el mayor se percató de ello y le miró con pesar.

—No llores Yuuri, mira la hermosura que ha salido de ti.—Viktor acercó su rostro hasta la herida recién hecha y aspiró el aroma, como un león olfateando su cena. Posó su dedo sobre ésta y removió el líquido, contemplándolo por unos segundos para después, llevárselo a la boca.

El menor lo veía con nerviosismo a la vez que con intriga. No podía creer que Viktor le hubiera pedido algo así cuando hace tan solo unos días lo había reprendido por herirse. Aún más, no podía creer que su novio estuviese comportándose como todo un vampiro ante su sangre, era simplemente macabro.

—M-me duele mucho, Viktor—mencionó aún con el rastro de las lágrimas sobre sus mejillas.

—No llores, copito, solo será esta vez, necesito una prueba de que en verdad me quieres.

Dichas sus palabras, el mayor se acercó y tomó ambas mejillas de su novio con sus ensangrentadas manos, llenándole un poco de carmesí, y depositó un beso en los pálidos labios.

—¡Bien, tu turno!—exclamó con singular alegría mientras le entregaba el cuchillo.

—¡¿Q-qué?! No me dijiste que debía hacerlo, me va a doler mucho, yo...

—No te lo harás a ti, copito.—Soltó una ligera risa.

—¿E-entonces?—tartamudeó, temeroso.

Fue entonces cuando el peliplata procedió a bajar su pantalón, revelando sus piernas llenas de cortes.

Es aquí cuando la mente de Yuuri colapsa. Ver tantas marcas en la piel de su novio lo hizo reflexionar sobre todo lo que Viktor estaba obligado a ocultar todos los días, no, no se refiere a las marcas, sino a sus sentimientos.

Cualquiera que viera semejante escena pensaría que Viktor es de aquellos chicos que cortan su piel para desahogar sus penas, pero no. Yuuri acababa de comprobar que no era así. Al peliplata le encantaba la sangre y ahora lo creía capaz de cortar su propia pierna con tal de gozar del festín carmesí.

Su novio era un completo sádico.

A pesar de que hacía solo minutos que conocía al verdadero Viktor, éste ya le generaba miedo, pero lo que más le preocupaba era que su miedo no era un miedo racional que uno sentiría al toparse con una persona así, el suyo era curiosidad disfrazada de miedo, así como la que sintió al comenzar a salir con él, aquella adrenalina, ese sabor agridulce que le deja hacer algo que nunca se había imaginado hacer, era lo que dominaba su mente. Lo peor de todo es que le encantaba.

Disfrutaba de aquel sentimiento de no saber a dónde vas, de dejarte llevar por tus impulsos.

Dio una última mirada a las piernas de Viktor, examinó todas y cada una de esas marcas, algunas frescas, otras simples cicatrices y pensó:

“ _Acaso yo tendré los piernas así algún día? ¿Algún día_ _dependeré_ _tanto de la sangre como Viktor?”_

—Vamos Yuuri ¿Qué esperas? Te dije que todo lo que tú tuvieras lo tendría yo.—La voz del mayor rompió con sus pensamientos.

Dejo sus ideas a un lado y se aproximó hasta la pierna de su novio. Posicionó el cuchillo de manera horizontal y débilmente lo corrió por la pálida piel, dejando un pequeño hilo rojizo.

Viktor dio una sonora risa.

—Que simpático copito, te mostraré como hacerlo.—Tomó las manos de Yuuri que aún sostenían el cuchillo y volvió a posicionarlo sobre la piel. Esta vez dio un fuerte tirón, haciendo una herida más profunda que la del azabache. Este estaba atónito ante la cantidad de sangre que había logrado sacar. Rápidamente entró en pánico.

—Viktor es demasiada, tenemos que pararla...

—Shh...—interrumpió el nombrado—. Solo disfrutalo.

El peliplata tomó la mano de su asustado novio y la llevo hasta su herida, llenándola en su totalidad de rojo.

Los ojos de Yuuri brillaron por un segundo, como si por un momento se dejara llevar por la locura del mayor. Llevó su mano hasta su boca, ya sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer y lamió el líquido.

Inmediatamente una chispa en su interior se avivó. Esa sangre tenía un sabor tan dulce, tan perfecto, pero tan ácido a la vez, tan especial. Quería más, definitivamente quería más.

Pasó su lengua por su mano ensangrentada una y otra vez, haciendose cada vez más extensa la sonrisa satisfecha de Viktor.

—Eso fue increíble—mencionó Yuuri con una sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Por supuesto que lo fue. Me alegra inmensamente que tú también compartas este peculiar gusto, mi bello Yuuri.

—Fue una sensación tan abrumadora que aún siento que esto en shock—mencionó, soltando una pequeña risita.

—Me lo imagino, es tan hermoso tener a alguien con quien compartirlo, copito. Ahora que yo he probado tu sangre y tú has probado la mía, es como si hiciéramos un pacto, a partir de ahora, siempre estaremos juntos, nunca te dejaré.

Yuuri pareció meditarlo por unos segundos.

Un pacto... Esto significaba que ahora estaría más unido a Viktor que con ninguna otra persona. Eso significaba que nunca más iba a estar solo de nuevo.

Además, aquel sentimiento de adrenalina, de éxtasis que provocaba su nuevo secreto con Viktor le generaba una singular alegría.

Sin pensarlo más, posó su dedo sobre la aún sangrante herida del mayor, llenando su dedo de sangre e inmediatamente lo llevo a su boca con una sonrisa ladina, mientras sus ojos miraban fijamente a los azules.

—Nunca me alejaré de Viktor...


	15. Accidente. Parte 1

La noche había llegado. Todos yacían en sus camas, listos para descansar... excepto por un chico azabache.

Yuuri esperaba pacientemente al pie de su ventana. Estaba nervioso, sus manos estaban heladas y temblaban, pero estaba muy seguro de lo que hacía.

Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, un peliplata salió de la ventana de la casa vecina. Escaló por los duros y gruesos árboles hasta que logro pisar el suelo.

—¡Copito! Ya estoy abajo—gritó, rompiendo con la paz de Yuuri.

¿Qué hacía? ¿Por qué gritaba? Los descubrirían por la indiscreción de Viktor.

Sin pensarlo más, puso su pierna al otro lado de la ventana, dispuesto a abandonar su habitación. Pero justo cuando se disponía a poner su otra pierna del otro lado, resbaló y cayó.

El sonido de ramas siendo mecidas por el viento amortiguó el sonido del golpe que se propinaron ambos chicos. Sí ambos, pues Viktor había atrapado a su copito antes de que éste cayera, por lo que ambos se desplomaron en el suelo.

—Copito, pesas más de lo que esperaba—dijo Viktor sobando su cadera mientras Yuuri se levantaba de encima.

—L-lo siento. Pero vámonos ya, espero que los vecinos no se hayan despertado.

—Okay~

Ambos se levantaron y se fueron del lugar.

Eran cerca de las dos de la madrugada y ambos chicos caminaban por la desierta calle pacíficamente.

Yuuri temblaba, no solo por el potente frío que le estaba carcomiendo. También por la adrenalina que le provocaba el estar haciendo algo prohibido.

Tomaba la mano del mayor con miedo de que en algún momento un ladrón llegara y los lastimara, pero eso no ocurrió.

—Copito, llevas temblando desde que nos fuimos de casa. ¿Tienes miedo?—preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

—N-no. Es solo que...tengo frío—respondió el temeroso Yuuri.

—Sí claro—mencionó sarcástico—. Toma esto, te sentirás más seguro.

Extendió su mano, ofreciendo una navaja de pequeño tamaño.

Yuuri pensó por un momento, si tomaba la navaja eso significaría que debería dañar a alguien si las cosas se ponían feas. 

Dañar a alguien... Sonaba irreal tomando en cuenta su personalidad tímida y reservada.

Sin pensarlo más tomó la navaja, porque pese a que le aterraba dañar a alguien, le aterraba más la idea de ser dañado por alguien.

Ambos caminaban por un parque desolado que de día debía ser un espectacular centro de juegos para niños, pero que ahora daba miedo.

¿Cuál era el propósito de tan peculiar paseo? Para Yuuri era solo un paseo que su novio quería hacer con él, parte de sus "gustos peculiares", pero para Viktor era algo más, sabía que algo iba a pasar y lo estaba esperando con ansias.

Pasaban al lado de unos grandes arbustos con algunas rosas asomándose por los huecos.

Yuuri pensó que sería un lindo gesto regalar una de estas flores a su novio, así que se acercó, dispuesto a tomar una. Pero de entre los arbustos algo negro y grande salió y se abalanzó contra el japonés. El pobre chico, asustado y por reflejo, sacó la navaja que Viktor le había proporcionado y apuntó hacia la cosa que venía hacia él.

Con los ojos cerrados del miedo y un ligero chillido, fue como Viktor encontró a su novio.

—Yuuri, abre los ojos—ordenó Viktor.

—¡N-no!—exclamó, lleno de terror al sentir algo caliente bajando por su brazo.

—Yuuri, tienes que abrir los ojos.—Su voz sonaba más dura de lo normal, lo que hizo que el nombrado los abriera.

Su vista se fue aclarando poco a poco y lo que vio lo dejo helado: a sus pies estaba un gato... muerto.

—Y-yo... ¡Yo lo maté! ¡Yo lo maté!—Las lágrimas ya caían por sus ojos mientras helado y temblando, bajaba la navaja poco a poco.

Había matado a un pequeño ser indefenso... ¡pero había sido un accidente!

Con sus ojos húmedos giró su mirada hasta Viktor, en busca de un poco de consuelo, pero lo que encontraría no lo dejaría dormir.

Su novio permanecía con una maníaca sonrisa y un pequeño cuchillo en su mano derecha.

—V-Viktor ¿Qué haces?

—Sigue...

—¿Eh?

—Sigue vivo.—Seguido de esto el peliplata se aproximó hasta el pobre animal y terminó lo comenzado.

Yuuri quiso apartar la mirada, vaya que quería, pero algo en su interior se lo impidió. ¿Qué era esa sensación que hacía hormiguear su cuerpo entero? No lo sabía, pero el ver a Viktor hacer ese acto tan vil, de alguna manera... le llamaba mucho la atención.

El peliplata se levantó, con manchas carmín en todo su hermoso rostro y una sonrisa aún más grande que la primera.

—Copito ¿estás bien?—preguntó divertido a su asustado novio.

—M-mejor que nunca...—respondió con una sonrisa fingida.


	16. Accidente. Parte 2

—Viktor quiero regresar a casa—dijo el temeroso azabache.

—Yuuri... Mi precioso copito de nieve, eres tan adorable. Aún te falta mucho por conocer.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Como esto—dijo Viktor, extendiendo su brazo, dejando ver las pequeñas gotas de sangre—. Mira la belleza de la sangre, aspira su delicioso aroma, siente su tersa textura...

El temeroso japonés estaba estático viendo a su maniaco novio decir aquellas palabras que le parecían absurdas y hasta cierto punto atemorizantes.

Pero había algo que no podía negar, amaba a Viktor, su vida había mejorado considerablemente desde que apareció, no quería alejarse de él.

¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Debería pasar por alto las extrañas actitudes de Viktor? Todo tenía una razón, aún si era solo diversión, su novio debía saber lo que hacía.

El peliplata posó su dedo carmín sobre su mentón y su rostro se tormó pensativo.

—¡Ya sé! Es muy poca sangre, lo que tú necesitas es algo más grande. ¡Vamos!—Tomó la mano del japonés y se pusieron en marcha.

¿Algo más grande? ¿A qué se refería? Ya no quería ver ni una gota más de sangre, pero sus deseos no serían escuchados.

Ambos caminaron por varios minutos, abandonaron el parque y pasaron por unas grandes escaleras que llevaban a un puente.

—¿A dónde vamos?—preguntó Yuuri.

—A ver algo más emocionante.

Llegaron a lo alto del puente, el viento soplaba con gran fuerza y la oscuridad de la calle hacía resaltar las luces de la ciudad. La vista era definitivamente hermosa, lo que hizo a Yuuri esbozar una sonrisa e ignorar por completo lo que hacía su novio.

Mientras Yuuri disfrutaba de la vista, Viktor soltaba uno de los barrotes que conformaban el puente, la tarea era difícil pero pudo ayudarse bien gracias a la navaja que mantenía.

Los ojos chocolate se posaron sobre el peliplata.

—Viktor ¿Qué haces?

Rápidamente el nombrado tomó su mano y se escondieron en una esquina del puente.

El sonido característico de un auto se escuchaba a la distancia.

—Fíjate en esto.

Un auto de color rojo pasaba a toda velocidad por la solitaria avenida. El ruso espero el momento justo, elevó el barrote por fuera del puente y lo soltó.

Yuuri miraba con horror como el artefacto caía en el parabrisas del auto, haciéndo que éste perdiera el control, estampándose sobre la estantería de una tienda.

—¡Vamos Yuuri!—exclamó Viktor, tomando de nuevo la muñeca del nombrado.

Ambos corrieron hasta el lugar del trágico accidente.

Yuuri no podía decir o hacer nada, estaba congelado, completamente en shock. Sus ojos estaban clavados en el frente y sus pies bajaban las escaleras en sincronía con los de Viktor.

La mirada marrón poco a poco comenzó a divisar el vidrio estrellado del auto, seguido del parabrisas totalmente roto.

El sonido de los cristales era presente con cada paso que daban ambos jóvenes.

—Yuuri por aquí—dijo Viktor, caminando hacia la entrada de la tienda destruida.

Los ojos del shockeado japonés apreciaron a un hombre totalmente cubierto de rojo, con pedazos de vidrio clavados en su rostro y cuerpo y una enorme varilla atravesando su abdomen, dejando sus intestinos al descubierto.

La escena era tan repugnante que casi vomita, pero se contuvo.

—¿Lo ves copito? Toda esa cantidad de sangre. ¿No te parece asombroso?

—...¿E-eh? Ah ...S-sí. Muy asombroso...—dijo casi temblando.

La sonrisa de Viktor era enorme y sus ojos brillaban con gran intensidad. Dirigió su mano hasta su bolsillo y sacó su celular, apunto al cadáver y el flash se hizo presente.

Una foto. ¿Por qué le tomaría una foto a algo así?

No hubo tiempo de preguntar, la sirena de una ambulancia se podía apreciar a la distancia.

—Es hora de correr.

Ambos jóvenes salieron de la escena con dirección a sus casas.

El pobre nipón hacía su mejor esfuerzo por correr pero su complexión hacía difícil la tarea. Su novio al notar esto, tomó la mano del azabache y lo ayudó a correr.

—¡Viktor!—exclamó Yuuri deteniéndose en seco—. No quiero ir a mi casa.

Su mente era un completo caos, tenía tantos acontecimientos que ordenar en su cabeza que le asustaba, le asustaba la soledad de su cuarto, el silencio de su casa, la oscuridad de la noche. Quería estar por un momento, con alguien, por más que ese alguien fuera quien detonaba sus pensamientos, por más que ese alguien fuera un asesino.

Asesino o no, amaba a Viktor y no quería quedarse solo de nuevo. Tal vez ese era su mayor temor, quedarse solo otra vez, con su oscura y vacía vida. No, eso no podía soportarlo y si debía estar con un asesino antes que volver a su vida lo estaría.

—Esta bien, copito.

Ambos subían por la tambaleante escalera de la casa del árbol, con el potente frío de la madrugada pegando en sus delicados rostros.

Llegaron hasta el interior, tratando de refugiarse contra el frío.

Yuuri no paraba de temblar. En el bosque hacía aún más frío que en la ciudad.

—Copito, espera aquí, iré por unas mantas. No puedo exponerte a este horrible frío—dijo Viktor, cerrando la pequeña puerta de madera tras de sí.

Se quedó completamente solo, justo lo que tanto temía.

Su respiración era agitada, su corazón latía con fuerza y sus nervios estaban de puntas.

Por su mente pasaban las horribles escenas anteriores. El pobre gato en el pavimento, el hombre lleno de sangre, Viktor ocasionando ambos incidentes.

Su novio, su adorado novio era un asesino, alguien que no se tentaba el corazón al momento de causar la muerte en un ser vivo. ¿Y si le hacía daño? Si fue capaz de hacer eso a dos seres vivos no le costaría trabajo matarlo también.

Pero por otro lado estaba la soledad. La tormentosa y tortuosa soledad.

A su mente llegaron los recuerdos de su vida pasada, donde era la burla de todo su salón, siendo menospreciado, humillado, despreciado.

Recordó a esos imbéciles que lo hacían despertar cada mañana sintiéndose miserable, sintiendo ese frío de miedo en su columna, sin deseo de salir de su casa, asustado y agobiado teniendo que ir a esa pesadilla llamada escuela.

Esmerándose en sus estudios sin éxito por el rechazo de sus compañeros.

Al llegar a casa se esperaría encontrar un hogar lleno de amor y comprensión, pero no. Siempre humillado y maltratado por su propia familia.

Los insultos y ofensas de su hermana Mari, los gritos de sus padres, hasta los ladridos agresivos de su mascota.

Todos ellos, destrozando lentamente su inocencia. Sin nadie que le de al menos un abrazo...

Recordó su pasado, donde lo único que necesitaba era un abrazo... Pero nunca nadie lo hizo, lo dejaron solo. Sin embargo había llegado a un punto en el que tenía a alguien. No quería volver a ese mundo nunca más.

—Ya llegué, copito—mencionó el peliplata mientras envolvía en una manta a su adorado novio—. Así estarás más caliente mi bello Yuuri.

—Gracias Viktor—dijo Yuuri con una gran sonrisa más tranquila.


	17. Nuevo mundo

—Yuuri... Copito, es hora de despertar.—pequeños toquecitos eran notorios en la nariz del nombrado.

La mirada chocolate se hizo presente y miró a la azulada.

—Buenos días—mencionó con una sonrisa, dando un beso en los labios de su novio, quien lo abrazaba con fervor.

—Mi bello copito, tus padres no tardan en hablarte para que vayas a la escuela, debes ir a tu casa.

Un puchero casi imperceptible se posó sobre los labios del japonés. Realmente no tenía ganas de ir a la escuela, ni a su casa. Quería quedarse todo el día recostado sobre los brazos cálidos de su adorado novio.

De pronto, una sensación electrizante le recorrió por la columna: el "accidente" de la noche anterior. Lo había olvidado por completo, era increíble.

—Viktor, lo de ayer...

—¿Sí?

—...¿Se repetirá?—preguntó tímidamente.

—Claro que se repetirá, y quien sabe, el próximo podría ser alguno de los que tanto te atormentan.

¿De qué hablaba? Todos los que lo atormentaban estaban muertos ...un momento, todos no, quedaba su familia.

Trago saliva y asintió.

—Bien, es hora de irnos.

—Sí—dijo sin ánimo mientras se levantaba.

Con pasos sigilosos caminaba hasta su habitación.

¿Se habrán dado cuenta de que no pasó la noche en casa? La incertidumbre le carcomía y el destino no parecía estar a su favor, pues pasos le alertaron de la presencia de alguien.

—¡¿Se puede saber dónde estuviste toda la noche?!—El tono furioso de su padre le heló la sangre.

—Y-Yo... Salí a caminar un poco, no podía dormir—se excusó tembloroso. Pero para su mala suerte, siempre había sido muy malo mintiendo.

—¿Acaso crees que soy estúpido? Sé que en toda la noche no estuviste en tu habitación. Ahora quiero que me digas donde demonios estuviste.

No podía decirle que había estado con Viktor toda la noche por la ciudad, mucho menos lo que estaba haciendo, tenía que inventar algo y rápido.

—¿Crees que esto es un hotel donde puedes venir a la hora que quieras? ¡Pues no! Aquí hay reglas y las tienes que respetar.

Reglas, siempre las estúpidas reglas, solo ese pretexto de los padres para tener autoridad. Estaba harto.

—Papá... Si me dejarás explicarte...

—¡¿Para qué?! ¡¿Para que me digas tus estúpidas excusas?!

—Yo solo quiero su comprensión ¿Es mucho pedir?

—Siempre has sido así, desde que eras un niño has demostrado ser débil y un completo fracasado. No sé qué fue lo que hice para merecer un hijo así.

" _¡Basta!" Es_ lo que rogaba su interior, aquellas palabras lo estaban haciendo pedazos, pero nada lo prepararía para lo que iba a escuchar.

—¡No sé por qué no moriste en aquel incendio!

Y ahí fue cuando todo se terminó. ¿Dónde estaban esas palabras dulces que le decían de niño? ¿Dónde estaban las muestras de afecto y preocupación que caracterizan a una familia? ¿Cómo habían llegado a eso?

Intentó encontrar la respuesta en el rostro de su padre, pero no había nada, absolutamente nada en esos ojos vacíos que deseaba la muerte del ser al que le dio vida.

No pudo más. Corrió hasta su habitación, empujando a su padre al pasar a su lado.

—¡Yuuri, ven aquí!—gritaba su progenitor furioso, pero el nombrado cerró la puerta deaa su habitación.

Los recuerdos nunca perdonan, y en ese momento sentía que su propia mente lo castigaba por sus errores, presentes y futuros.

Él solía convivíar con sus padres felizmente, solía reír y dibujar sin ninguna clase de preocupaciones. ¿Por qué no podían volver a ser así? ¿Por qué sus padres no lo querían más?

Su corazón dolía y latía con fuerza mientras su padre pateaba la puerta con ira del otro lado.

—¡Yuuri, abre la maldita puerta!—gritaba con una incesante irá.

Sus ojos lagrimeaban, no solo por la tristeza, también por el miedo y la desesperación.

—¡No voy a abrir! ¡¿Qué es lo que quieren, matarme?!

Los golpes del otro lado no cesaban, al igual que sus numerosas lágrimas.

No quería estar más ahí, quería huir, quería escapar ¿Pero a dónde? En el fondo lo sabía, sabía cuál era su escape de la realidad... Viktor, solo él podía sacarlo de ese calvario.

Puso la mano en su bolsillo y pudo sentir la navaja que Viktor le había dado. La sacó. Lo pensó por un momento y con toda su ira arremolinándose en su mente hizo un corte en su pierna izquierda, rompiendo parte de su pantalón.

La ácida sensación no tardó en presentarse.

Normalmente él huía del dolor pero esta vez ese dolor se sentía tan bien, tan relajante, ese dolor era una muestra de que estaba vivo, de que contrario a los deseos de su padre aún vivía.

Los muertos no pueden sentir dolor, pero él vaya que lo sentía.

Dio un gran suspiro y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al ver la gran cantidad de sangre que salió de su pierna herida. Era roja y muy brillante, caía como en una cascada, manchando su pantalón y sus calcetines.

Los golpes en la puerta no se escuchaban más.

Tomó la navaja una vez más e hizo de nuevo otro corte, está vez en su pierna contraria. De nuevo esa dulce pero a la vez ácida sensación.

Este era su nuevo mundo. Su mundo solía ser tan triste. ¿Por qué nadie lo escuchaba? ¿Por qué todos hablaban de él? ¿Qué es lo que susurran a fuera de la puerta?

Sus padres... Alguna vez los amó, pero el amor debe ser cuidado y sus padres no hicieron más que fomentar el odio que sentía hacia ellos. 

Comenzó a reír, a reír sin ningún control contrastando con las lágrimas que salian sin cesar.

Ahora llegaría a su nuevo mundo. Un nuevo mundo con sus padres fuera de él.

Su mundo color carmesí junto a Viktor era su nuevo destino. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Lo dejaron solo, sin saber que hacer, nadie quiso ayudarlo, debió comenzar de nuevo solo. Buscar por si mismo la fórmula para no enloquecer.

La sangre ya era tanta que ahora hacia un pequeño charco en el piso.

Comenzaba a ver borroso aún con sus gafas. Sentía como su mundo se apagaba.

Las palabras de su padre resonaban en su mente mientras sus lágrimas y su sangre no dejaban de caer.

Su propio padre deseándole la muerte, esto ya era suficiente, no podía más. Ellos nunca lo iban a entender, su pasado siempre fue muy duro y ahora su presente llegaba para empeorar la situación.

De pronto la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe.

—¡Oh por Dios! ¡¿Qué hiciste!?—gritó su madre horrorizada.

Rápidamente Yuuri guardo su arma, no iba a permitir que le quitaran su puerta al nuevo mundo que iba a crear con Viktor.

—¡Tenemos que llevarlo a un hospital!

Los ojos del japonés se nublaron, hasta que todo quedó negro.


	18. Doble

Sus ojos se abríana lentamente.

—Lo siento... Lo siento... Lo siento...—gemía entre el dolor y la barrera del sueño.

No pudo ser fuerte, fue débil, débil ante aquella tortura que le quemaba el interior.

En esos momentos todo se tornaba tan confuso, no reconocía quien era, quería detener aquella corrupción que carcomía su conciencia, tenía miedo, miedo de saber que esto continuaría. Tal vez no sobreviva ...

Unos ojos azules, vienen a su mente, recordándole que la luz vence a la oscuridad. Solo era un mal momento...

Viktor... Su Viktor... Cuanto deseaba tenerlo a su lado en ese momento.

Se sentía mal, no por los cortes profundos en sus piernas y brazos, sino por su mente que le torturaba, sentía que estaba perdiendo la razón.

—Veo que ya despertaste.—Una voz familia le llamó la atención.

—¿M-mamá?—Su madre permanecía a su lado, con un severo rostro pero con una pizca de amor maternal, aquel amor le hacía sentir como un niño.

Deseaba... no, anhelaba un abrazo por parte de ella. Quería que estuviera a su lado y le dijera con una sonrisa que todo estaría bien, que no estaba solo, sin embargo, eso nunca ocurrió.

—¿Con qué te cortaste?—preguntó la mujer firme.

—Y-yo... No lo sé.

—No digas estupideces, claro que sabes, dime con qué te cortaste.

Enmudeció. No estaba dispuesto a decir una palabra sobre aquella navaja que le proporcionó Viktor. No, no iba a delatar a su novio.

—Está bien, no me lo digas. Pero quiero que sepas que has hecho una gran estupidez. Tuvieron que ponerte muchos puntos por todas esas heridas que te hiciste y no han sido nada baratas, no sé cómo pero tú pagarás esto.

¿Lo siento? ¿Un "lo siento" arreglaría las cosas? No.

—¿Puedo ir a casa?—preguntó con la mirada baja.

—Solo estaba esperando que despertaras. Es mejor que nos vayamos ya, no pienso pagar las horas extras en lo que tú consigues un empleo.

Yuuri se levantó de la camilla donde se encontraba. Un agudo dolor le invadió en sus extremidades, sintió como su herida piel se estiró y mandó la señal a su cerebro para que activase el dolor.

Vio su ropa desgarrada y dio un suspiro. Correr junto con Viktor así sería una verdadera tortura. 

  
Había pasado un día, un día en el que prácticamente no había podido saber nada de Viktor, éste no había ido a visitarle, ni tampoco lo había visto por la ventana, y sus padres no lo dejaban salir.

Las cosas no podían estar peor.

Miraba hacia la ventana que apuntaba la casa de Viktor, esperando que en cualquier momento apareciera y lo sacara de esas cuatro paredes. Pero su sonrisa se borraba instantáneamente al pensar que solo saldría de aquella habitación para arrebatar más vidas.

La idea de matar no le gustaba en absoluto, pese a estar cerca de asesinatos, nunca había matado a nadie voluntariamente aún.

¿Algún día llegaría a ser un asesino como su amado?

Cómo deseaba una señal, algo queda le dijera qué camino debía tomar: el camino del mal, o el camino del bien.

Se encontraba solo en su habitación, sin nada que hacer, la soledad ya había hecho que su cerebro pensara cosas irrelevantes.

Quería ver a Viktor, abrazarlo, decirle por todo lo que había pasado, mostrarle sus heridas y que él se sintiera orgulloso. Sin embargo, tenía prohibido salir por sus padres, estaba castigado. Pero: ¿por qué? ¿Por qué debía obedecer a sus padres? Siempre había sido un hijo obediente, pero ahora de ese niño no quedaba nada.

Entonces no lo pensó más. Abrió la ventana y se dispuso a saltar, tal como lo hacía cuando escapaba con Viktor.

Dio un salto y llegó al suelo, pero lo que no se esperaba era que su hermana estaba en el patio trasero y ahora le observaba con sus ojos matadores.

—¡Mamá, papá, Yuuri se escapa!—gritó Mari. El nombrado, salió corriendo hacia el interior del bosque.

Continúo corriendo hasta que poco a poco la voz de su hermana se dejó de escuchar. Su respiración se tornó agitada y sus piernas dolían. No estaba acostumbrado a correr tanto, más aún con tantas heridas en sus piernas.

Trató de recuperar la respiración mientras descansaba, sin embargo fue en vano, pues comenzó a ver a su alrededor y se percató de que estaba en un lugar desconocido del bosque, se había perdido.

Asustado, caminó en la misma dirección en la que había llegado, esperando estar cerca de su casa y así guiarse y buscar a su amado.

Caminó por varios minutos y no había rastros de su casa, fue entonces cuando se asustó de verdad. No sabía dónde estaba ¿cómo podría llegar con Viktor ahora?

—¡Viktor! ¡Viktor!—gritó, casi al borde del llanto como un niño.

Entonces, pasos comenzaron a escucharse a la distancia. Al divisar de donde provenía el sonido, vio una silueta que se acercaba a él. Pensó que su amado había llegado, pero pese a lo ilógico que eso sonaba, grande fue su sorpresa cuando la silueta se dejó ver y le hizo caer en cuenta de que no era Viktor.

Se trataba de un chico joven con unos rasgos muy interesantes. No era Viktor, estaba seguro pero... Su apariencia ... ¿Acaso sus ojos le estaban jugando una mala pasada?

Tenía aproximadamente dieciocho años, con un corto cabello plateado (a diferencia del largo cabello de Viktor), piel blanca y unos ojos verde pálido. De no ser por los ojos, diría que era una versión mayor de su novio.

El peliplata le veía con una sonrisa cálida.

¿Quién sería ese chico?


	19. Comienzo

—¿Quién eres tú?—preguntó Yuuri confundido. Esto no podía ser posible, no podía haber otra persona tan similar a Viktor... A menos que fuera su hermano.

—Tranquilo pequeño, no voy a hacerte daño, vengo a ayudarte—respondió el joven sonriente mientras se acercaba a él.

—¿A-ayudarme?—El desconfiado y confundido azabache retrocedió.

—Sí. ¿Acaso no estás perdido?

¿Cómo lo sabía? ¿Acaso lo había estado vigilando? Esto en lugar de tranquilizarlo lo puso más alerta.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Tu rostro me lo dice todo.—El joven detuvo su caminar—. No debes de temer. Es mejor que vuelvas a casa, vuelve y trata de hacer tu vida.

—¡No puedo volver a casa!—exclamó—. Además... Nadie me quiere en ese lugar.

—Eso es normal en el ser humano, sentir miedo al rechazo, pero en ocasiones el miedo es tan grande que te ciega y no te permite ver la luz.

—La luz nunca me ha alumbrado. ¡La realidad es la que veo! ¡Nadie me quiere!

—La realidad no es algo en concreto. La realidad se define en cómo tú la quieres ver.—El joven intentó acercarse a Yuuri pero éste se alejó rápidamente—. Debes despertar, estás yendo por un camino equivocado, no debes dejar que los demonios te lleven a la oscuridad, debes luchar por recuperar tu vida.

—Yo sé lo que hago. Además ¿Por qué debería escucharte? Eres un desconocido, no debería acercarme a ti, no sé que intenciones tengas.

—No es a mí a quien debes de temer.

—¿Si no es a ti, entonces a quién?

—¡Yuuri! ¡Yuuri!—resonó una voz que el nombrado reconoció al instante, era Viktor.

Giró la mirada hacia la fuente del sonido.

—¡Viktor, estoy aquí!—gritó.

Quiso observar al extraño una vez más pero éste había desaparecido.

—¡Copito, aquí estás!—El peliplata corrió hacia su novio, abrazándole y proporcionándole besos en la mejilla.

Yuuri estaba tan confundido por lo que acababa de pasar que no prestó atención a las muestras de afecto de su novio.

—¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? Ni siquiera yo sé dónde estoy—preguntó más desconfiado que sorprendido.

—Iba a buscarte a tu casa cuando pero vi que saliste corriendo y te seguí—respondió—. Pero vámonos de aquí, vamos a nuestra casa del árbol.

Yuuri asintió, después de todo, no podía volver a su casa y estar en medio del bosque era bastante aterrador. Sin embargo, no estaba muy confiado, aquel encuentro con ese chico le había generado escalofríos. ¿Quién sería?

Ambos caminaron en total silencio, con solo el sonido de las hojas secas siendo pisadas y el viento moviendo los árboles.

Todo parecía tranquilo, pero no lo estaba. En la mente de Yuuri se estaba gestando un caos. Su cuerpo comenzaba a arder, sentía que tenía fuego en su interior, no era una sensación física, era algo más.

Tomó sus manos y comenzó a frotar sus nudillos y a sudar frío, se sentía realmente mal.

En su cabeza aparecía la imagen de ese chico tan idéntico a Viktor, diciéndole que tenga cuidado de las personas, por otro lado estaba la terrible situación en su casa, no podría regresar por el momento y cuando regresara no sabía si sería recibido. Y por último, estaba la cereza sobre el pastel: su novio. Ya no podía soportar como Viktor mataba todo a su paso cual hormigas, y peor aún, que lo involucraba en eso.

Todos aquellos factores comenzaron a calentar la cabeza del pobre azabache, quien solo quería paz.

La ansiedad ya se encontraba consumiendo todo su cuerpo, quería gritar, correr, desahogar su desesperación. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a rasguñar sus manos, en un intento desesperado por darle sentido a su situación.

Su cordura era delicada, era como un delgado hilo con una tijera delante, y lo que cortó ese hilo fue un pensamiento siniestro, un pensamiento que cambiaría todo a su alrededor.

“ _¿Y si me gusta matar?”_

Entonces su mente colapsó. Sacó de su bolsillo la navaja que su novio le había dado, se giró hacia éste y lo derribó. Su fuerza era mayor a la normal, algo lo hacía ser más fuerte. Con Viktor en el suelo, se posicionó sobre él y sin pensarlo apuntó a su cuello.

—Yuuri...Yuuri... ¡Yuuri!

Entonces el transe del japonés desapareció.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó, más asustado que confundido.

—Ya llegamos.

Frente a ellos se encontraba la casa del árbol. Yuuri se sentía confundido, su cabeza dolía y sentía sus manos húmedas.

¿Todo había sido un sueño? No, no lo sentía como tal, es más, aquella escena en su cabeza ni siquiera parecía ser suya, era como si hubiera visto todo desde otra perspectiva.

Fue bastante extraño, él no era así, su personalidad no era así, entonces ¿Por qué tuvo esa escena en la mente? 

Elevó la mirada y notó algo extraño: la puerta estaba entreabierta y se escuchaba la madera siendo pisada desde el interior. Sin pensarlo, sacó su navaja y comenzó a subir la escalera.

—¿Yuuri qué haces?—preguntó Viktor, extrañado al ver a su copito tan amenazador y con tal semblante.

—Shhh...—fue lo único que salió de su boca.

Sus ojos eran firmes y estaban carentes de brillo. Sus labios formaron una ligera sonrisa, tan imperceptible que ni siquiera él sabía que se encontraba ahí. Terminó de subir y se puso de pie fuera de la puerta, escuchando susurros detrás de ésta. Tomó la perilla, con su navaja levantada y lista para atacar. Finalmente abrió la puerta.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos! Comienzo a publicar mi fanfic en esta nueva plataforma. Intentaré subir los capitulos lo antes posible para ir al corriente en las actualizaciones. 
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
